The Phoenix Saga
by ZaCloud
Summary: A tale of trials and triumphs, as Kenshin and Sanosuke travel to investigate horrific occurances, and end up coping with two dimensions of hell. Empowered by distant love and close friendship, they struggle to rise from the ashes. In progress.
1. Episode 1::: Interesting Visitors: West...

Disclaimer: Watsuki-sensei created "Rurouni Kenshin" and all characters therein.  This story was not written by him, but by me for my own reasons.  I make no monerical profit from it.

Notes:  This story takes place at no particular time in the series, except that it is after Megumi joins the group.  It will move in its own direction, like an alternate arc.  It is important to have seen the first OVA before reading this, as important parts deal with Kenshin's past and how he got his scar.  The story starts out tame enough for anyone to read Episode 1, but it gets rough after that.  Beyond rough.

In fact, I doubt many of you will be able to read it all the way through.  Unspeakable horrors lie ahead.  I wrote this story for personal reasons I don't want to completely reveal.  Lots of stuff I wrote here shocked even me.  Lots of it was to help me understand things I otherwise couldn't, such as love, certain aspects of humor, and problems plaguing my life and the world.  Problems taken far too lightly.  I really can't explain it any better.  Good luck on your journey, dear reader.     

~Sonja the Saiya-jin, aka _Ice-Angel_

*****************************__

_Rurouni Kenshin: The Phoenix Saga_

Episode 1: Interesting Visitors: Western Angels and Painted People

Kaoru awoke with a yawn and a stretch, but didn't sit up just yet.  She curled up, bunching her blanket up more than it already was.  It was so warm, so snuggly under the thick cloth, and so chilly in the house outside of it.  It was the beginning of an abnormally cold winter, so the house was often dark with the portals shut.  There was a flickering of candlelight at the edge of her sight perception, though, so she knew somebody was already awake.  It was probably Kenshin; Dr. Genzai was at his own place, a much warmer home better equipped for the winter months, and Yahiko certainly would not be responsible enough to light candles without burning down half of the building.  

She rolled over and looked at the sleeping boy on the neighboring mat.  He was snoring softly as usual, a bit of drool hanging from his lip.  She smirked in playful evil.  Her younger brother-figure looked so silly, it was as if he were begging to be picked on without realizing it.  Kaoru toyed with many ideas in her head, wondering what would be the most effective way to make fun of the lad.  The ground was too hard from frost to get mud, so she couldn't do the face-splat trick...  It would be some trouble to get a bowl of warm water...

"I have an idea," another woman's voice whispered.  Kaoru sat up slightly and looked at Megumi, who was lying on her own mat further along the wall (Due to the unusual cold, the girls and child shared a room to conserve heat until the planned house improvements were finished).  She had fox-ears on her head and the grin of a trickster on her face.

"You read my mind," Kaoru whispered back, smirk growing. "What's the plan?"

***

Kenshin hummed softly as he stirred the beef stew he was cooking in the fireplace.  It smelled very nice despite the vegetable shortage, and the tofu and rice he added would make a creative twist to the flavor and texture.  Sure, beef was a heavy meat and not always easy to come by, but it would feel good and warm in the stomach due to the bitterly cold weather.  _An Akabeko at home, that it is, the red-head thought with a smile._

He looked over his shoulder as Sanosuke sat up and stretched on the floor mat behind him.  The taller man rubbed his eyes a bit, then looked around apprehensively, blinking rapidly. "Wh.. where am I?"

"You are at Kaoru-dono's house," the smaller answered, smiling pleasantly, "You drank a bit more than usual and where you stayed before was far too cold, that it was, so she allowed you to stay here."

The street fighter relaxed and ran a hand over his face.  "No kidding about the drinking part," he muttered, eyes closed again, "My head hurts.  Why'd I go an' do a stupid thing like that anyway?"

"I believe you kept getting cold as the warm sake wore off, though I may be wrong," Kenshin answered.  "Also, you seemed very depressed.  You drank in honor of Souzou-san many times, that you did."

"Oh yeah..." Sanosuke sighed, lowering his head, tone pensive and tired. "I remember now...  Bet he wouldn'ta liked me gettin' fool drunk over him.  I mean yeah, I've pretty much come to terms with what happened an' all, but sometimes it comes up again, ya know?"

"I do know," Kenshin said with quiet sympathy, turning to face his friend and sitting with his legs folded beneath him.  "He was like a big brother or a father, from what you said, that he was."  His face, eyes, and voice began to leak deep personal regret as his words went on.  "Your times have been very rough.  But you have been very strong to remain such a good person... You are entitled to an occasional regression...  That you are..."

"Kenshin," Sanosuke interjected with his own regretful tone.  Kenshin didn't look up, his head by now lowered.  His friend smiled sadly.  "Look, I'm sorry for sayin' that mean stuff to you last night.  That was mostly the sake talkin', an' you know I don't blame you for that stuff anymore.  You had it harder in lotsa ways an' you know it."

The ex-assassin remained silent, feeling a little ashamed of being indirectly comforted concerning his own past.  He really tried to avoid the subject; repressing it helped him keep it in factual terms rather than emotional.  Helped him remain in control of his dark side.  Yet sometimes he felt part of himself begging to let out the regrets that side had caused him, to tell his entire tale of blood and death, to let the world know of his sorrow.  But as usual, he pushed it down.  Finally, he murmured, "You're forgiven, as always.  I would not take it personally for you to release your anger on me for my association with your troubles.  I did not last night either, that I did not."

"Well, I don't plan to do that anymore," Sano assured him, smiling more in earnest now.  "You know the reason I hang around an' stuff is cuz I respect you.  There ya are, outta that dark past, an' still able to be really silly an' likeable.  I figure hey, if you can do it, I can do it.  You inspire me an' all that.  C'mon, cheer up!"

Kenshin raised his head again, and had that puppy-eyed, lop-sided grin of his on his face again.  "I am glad that I manage to do good for you, that I am," he humbly acknowledged to his friend's praises.

"That's the spirit," Sanosuke said, "By the way, that's smellin' pretty nice.  That beef stew?"

"Hai, sou da de gozaru," he answered, turning to stir the food again.  "It is almost finished cooking, although I shall not awaken the others; it shall need time to cool down, and they deserve extra sleep, that they do."

"That's alright," a female voice said cheerfully from the right, "I'm wide awake, and Megumi's taking a quick bath."

The men looked up and saw Kaoru in her warm winter kimono, hair left loose to keep her neck warm although this room was a comfortable temperature.  Most noticeable was the fact that she was smiling like a mischievous elf, a bright color in her cheeks, eyes sparkling even past her thick dark eyelashes.  Kenshin found his own smile growing as he gazed at her.  Kaoru was beautiful, always.  This bad-happy look she wore was just a different type of beautiful that he found particularly amusing and pleasant.  So caught up was he in her radiance, in fact, that it did not occur to him _why she looked the way she did._

"Ooooh, Kenshin," she then said, "The food does smell great.  I'll go get the bowls."  She scampered off, returning shortly to put the bowls around the table and rearrange the seating cushions for those she knew used them (Megumi, Yahiko, and herself).  She then sat at her place, smiling broadly and occasionally glancing at the doorway from the bedroom and the hallway.  Soon, Megumi came in as well, and everyone was seated around the table except for Yahiko, waiting on their stew to cool down.

Sanosuke looked at Megumi and noticed her trying to suppress a chuckle, fox-ears poking past her still wet, black hair.  "What's goin' on, Fox-lady?" he wondered, "You're up to somethin', ne?"

The woman waved her slender hand dismissively.  "Whatever put that idea into your head?" she bubbled, covering her mouth with her other fingertips.  Meanwhile Kaoru also covered her mouth, eyes sparkling.  

Before the women could be prodded for more information, they heard the padding footfalls of Yahiko coming through the doorway. "Ya guys didn't eat without me didja?" his semi-grumpy, drowsy voice asked, "I'm hungry."

All heads turned toward him.  There was silence.  Then the eyes of the men bulged, their jaws dropping in shock, and a squeaky "ORO?!" sounded.  The women, meanwhile, snickered behind their hands.

Yahiko looked at each of them, eyes narrowed. Narrowed eyes... above bright red cheek-spots... beside a bright red nose... and a giant red smile that smiled even though he was not.  Yahiko looked like a clown!

The girls couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, as did Sanosuke.  Kenshin began to chuckle, then he too gave in to hearty laughter.  Yahiko blinked, sleepily.  "What?" he demanded, sounding annoyed but still looking smiley and rosy.  This kept the laughter going.  He looked down at himself to see what was so funny.  Had he accidentally left the room without his hakama?  Nope.  Did he have a silly sign stuck to his gi?  Nope.  Nani?

He looked back up at them.  "Eh, I dunno what's funny, but I'm gonna eat."  He sat at his spot and waited for his portion of stew, seeming to ignore the eyes on him with determination.  The chuckles were quiet now, as Kaoru spooned some of the stew to Yahiko.  The boy picked up his spoon and looked at it, not too familiar with using such a contraption to eat.  Then he paused.  His eyes widened when he saw his reflection on its metal surface.

"What's with my face?!" he demanded, standing up abruptly, "I look like a drunk person!"

More laughter, except from Kenshin, who seemed a bit sheepish.  "Now, now," he said, trying to calm the quickly seething Yahiko, "We shall wash it from your face, that we shall."

Suddenly, Megumi leaped to her feet and ran around the table to where Sanosuke sat.  "Your turn!!!" she squealed, grabbing his head with her arm and pulling out her lipstick.

He yelled out in protest, but was otherwise frozen in place despite his swift reflexes and great strength; he had no instinct to use them against a girl.  Soon she pulled back, leaving the man with red marks all over his face.  Kaoru, meanwhile, fell upon Kenshin with her own share of lipstick, yelling "WEEEEEE!!!" as she happily scribbled on the flopping, squeaking samurai.

Yahiko watched in mild shock for a moment, then a mischievous grin spread across his own features and he dashed forward, grabbing Megumi's lipstick from her as she laughed at Sanosuke's state.  He pinned her against the painted street-fighter as he fell to work with his own artwork on her face, laughing joyously.

Kenshin blinked a few times as Kaoru chuckled, when she herself was finished with her handiwork, then he too smiled, and daintily picked the lipstick from her hand.  It was her turn to blink, as the man gently yet quickly drew on her face as well, eyes glimmering with humor.  She had not expected him to retaliate.  This made it even funner though, and they both laughed at the same time.

After Yahiko's handiwork, Sano grabbed the lipstick for himself and added a few marks to the boy's face, then to Megumi's, laughing out loud.

Finally, the commotion died down and everyone fell into chuckling, panting heaps.  Megumi lay against Sanosuke, Yahiko was gnawing on Sano's head, and Kaoru lay in Kenshin's lap, facing up, laughing so hard she was in joyous tears.  Kenshin was smiling radiantly, his face flushed.

After a bit, a metal plate was brought out so everyone could survey the damage.  They took turns looking at their reflections and laughing anew.  Yahiko, along with his clown-face, also had a pair of fangs and an extra set of evil eyes on his forehead.  Sanosuke had little swirls and flowers covering his cheeks and nose.  Megumi had pretty much random scribbles that really managed to make her perfect face look funny.  

Kenshin felt a bit nervous as he waited his own turn; he worried that his scar had been humored, perhaps repeated on the other side of his face or having another mark added deliberately to it.  But he let out a chuckle of relief as well as humor when he saw that he had merely been painted to look like a cat, with a button-nose and whiskers, as well as the little cleft between lip and nose.  "Kenshineko!" the others chanted out, to which he replied by smiling brightly and squeaking "Nyo!"

After that bit of laughter, Kaoru looked at her own face.  Her eyes widened and she seemed surprised in more ways than one.  On one cheek was a pair of angel wings with a halo over them (although she didn't really understand what that meant, it looked pretty and meaningful), and on the other cheek was a heart-shape.  She felt both shy and flattered, color rising in her cheeks and nearly obscuring the markings there.  "That's pretty, Kenshin," she murmured, looking at him with newly sparkling eyes and a smile.  "What do the wings and ring mean?"

"Tenshi wa, de gozaru," he answered, "It is a Western perspective of an angel, that it is.  You see--"

He was interrupted by the door being thrust open, and two men dressed in dark clothing rushed in, wielding roughly-hewn wooden swords.  They had cloth draped over their heads and faces, leaving only part of their faces visible.  "Don't move!" the heavier built of the two bellowed, "This is a rob....berry...???"

Both robbers' eyes had widened, and their dropped jaws could be seen poking from the bottoms of their makeshift masks as they stared at their would-be victims, who stared back from painted, goofy faces.  Sweatdrops gathered on the masks somehow.

"Uh..." one of the bad guys muttered, "Did we... interrupt some sort of ritual?"

There was some hesitation, then Sanosuke smirked. "Yeah," he said, smirking and narrowing his eyes, "We were doin' a war dance.  Summoning the demons of destruction an' all that."

The robbers looked around apprehensively.  "S..summoning... d..demons?" the thinner one stammered, eyes wide.

The other robber recovered in a moment and punched the more frightened one on the shoulder. "Baka," he growled, "I don't see any demons.  Ritual or not, we're here to rob this house."

"Uh oh," Megumi burst, "Oh my! Your voice..."

"Eh?" the heavier robber queried, "What about my voice?"

"It sounds rather nasal," the female doctor observed with carefully played-out concern.  "Your friend's does too.  A little raspy too, the both of you.  That's not good at all!"

Both robbers thought for a bit.  "Come to think of it... My throat _does feel a little bit scratchy..." the smaller one muttered, putting a hand to his throat._

"And... my nose _is kind of stuffy," the other added, self-concern in his eyes._

"You sound ready to have coughing or sneezing fits, if my doctoral experience serves me right," Megumi continued slyly,  "And from what little skin I can see... Oh dear, I'd better not even say if I'm not certain!"

"Nani?  You think we're... getting sick?" the shorter one asked nervously.

"We _have been out in the cold for a long time..." the other added hesitantly._

"Well why didn't you say so?" Kaoru asked, bowing then straightening and gesturing to the fireplace with a smile.  "Come on in and warm yourselves up.  She can give you a quick examination, and you're just in time for breakfast."

They hesitated, looking nervously at the house's occupants, then at each other.

"My pardons, but do not worry yourselves," Kenshin said brightly, his sword having been hidden under the table, "The demons will not come for you.  We had merely given them some tea to keep them contented, that we did."

Yahiko merely watched in surprise as the two men closed the door and, by now shivering, sniffling, and coughing, made their way to the area near the fireplace.  There, they finally removed their masks, revealing stubbly faces pallid with worry.  Megumi made a big deal about examining them, checking their tongues, ears, eyes, pulses, etc., muttering "Oh dear" and "My oh my" repeatedly, adding to their nervousness.  Finally she gave them the diagnosis of "Oralnasalviralcatatosis, a slow, miserable, and often even deadly disease", bringing a cringe from them at such a big word said in such a serious tone.  They were overjoyed when she said she had the cure though, and begged for it, promising they would not rob the house if only they could be spared before the symptoms grew worse.

She happily agreed, struggling to keep her steps professional looking as she left to "mix the medication" for them.  Meanwhile, bowls of stew were being prepared for them and were placed at the table.  They looked on at this in surprise.  When the "medicine" arrived, they drank down what was merely a bitter, cold tea and declared that they felt better already!  Then, they were invited to the table, where they ate one of the tastiest stews they'd ever had, there amongst the paint-faces.

After some conversation, it was revealed that the two men had both recently lost all they had in a hotel fire the previous month.  The managers were unable to repay them for their losses, so they had teamed up to help each other out find odd jobs or places to stay, but they were not very successful and, having too much pride to go begging, they decided all they could do was rob a house, and this was their first attempt.  After receiving verbalized sympathy for their situation, they were told there was no shame in asking for help, and were told that they should go to the local town and ask for work at the Akabeko, if not at a few other shops that were seeking employment as well as offering room and board.

The men were overjoyed at being offered this chance, as well as for being completely forgiven, and they headed out after warm goodbyes and well-wishings, as well as a few meals worth of money, skipping merrily toward their future.

"Kekko na," the bigger one laughed, "The world has good in it after all!"

"Hai, sou da!" the other said cheerfully, "And who would have thought it would come from those strange, painted people."

***

"Hoooooo boy!" Sanosuke exclaimed, "That was the best stew I've ever had, Kenshin!"

"Thank you, if I may humbly say," the smaller man replied, "Half the joy was due to our interesting guests.  It always feels pleasant to create peace, that it does."

"This has been such a fun, interesting day," Kaoru agreed, "And it has only begun.  Amazing what a little trickery and a little kindness can do."

"Were those guys really sick?" Yahiko wondered.

"Oh, heavens no," Megumi chuckled, "Perhaps they were a bit chilled, but it was nothing a little warm stew couldn't cure.  They were merely gullible to my suggestions.  That won't work on everyone, of course, but we could tell they were uncertain."

"Well, I'm gonna go wash off my face before I smear up my clothing," Sanosuke announced, standing and stretching.

"Me too, I get the washtub next," Yahiko declared.

Kaoru stood up and excused herself, walking to her room. Kenshin watched her go curiously.  Was she troubled?  Was she sad?

She came back in a bit, beaming, and proudly holding up a piece of paper with two red pictures on it.  She showed it to Kenshin, who blinked with surprise.  She had pressed the paper to her cheeks and printed off the heart and angel-wings.

"Now I can remember all the fun we had," she explained with a smile.

Kenshin smiled back his kitty-cat grin.  "I am honored," he said, "that you consider my drawings worthy of saving, that I am."

They were both smiling, and gazing into each others' eyes.  Both were admiring the beauty they found there.

Meanwhile, Sanosuke came back in with a clean face. "Damn, that stuff's hard to wash off," he said, rearranging the front of his wet hair.  This brought Kaoru's and Kenshin's gazes over to him.

"Oh," Megumi said in an enlightened tone, walking up to the street fighter, "I forgot to put something else on your face!"

She jumped up and gave him a peck on the cheek, her hair flowing back from the jump, Sanosuke's eyes widening.

The mark of her lips was left there on his face, as he confirmed when he touched it and looked down at his hand.  The woman giggled behind her hand, closed eyes slanted as once again she sported the ears of a fox on her head.  She took off running amidst her own laughter and that of Kaoru.

"MEGUUUUMIIIIII!!!!" Sanosuke yelled in humorous anger, taking chase although he had no idea what he'd do if he caught up to her, "That's not funny! You get back here!"

"It seems I'm victorious," the woman announced proudly as she dashed about just out of Sanosuke's reach, "It's all too easy to get reactions from Kenny and Kaoru, but now I've pushed the Zanza button!"

Their audience, now consisting of Yahiko as well, laughed heartily.  "My pardons," Kenshin chuckled, "It is not common to see a rooster chasing a fox, that it is not!"

Outside, the winter birds went about their business of feeding, preening their feathers, and puffing up to stay warm.  They were well accustomed to the sounds of laughter and joy coming from the house they lived near.  Their forest was quiet enough, at least, and the sunlight made the day feel far warmer than it really was.


	2. Episode 2::: Chilling Accusations: The ...

_Rurouni Kenshin: The Phoenix Saga_

Episode 2 - Chilling Accusations:  The Signal of Vengeance

"Ken-ni da!" the little girl's voice cried out happily, "Ken-ni is here! And Kaoru!"

"And Kaoru!" the younger girl echoed.

Dr. Genzai looked up from the scroll he had been reading and smiled warmly.  He was sitting on the porch, his granddaughters playing tic-tac-toe on a spot of bare earth nearby.  At least, they had been, for now they were dashing toward the visitors, yelling "Domo domo domo!" in their happy, high-pitched voices.

First they hugged Kaoru's legs, and she stopped to pat their heads.  "Konnichi-wa, girls," she said cheerfully, "It's great to see you again.  I'm going to talk to Jii-san."

"Hai," they answered, letting go and running over to Kenshin.  "KENNNNNNN-NIIII!"

He smiled brightly, violet eyes wide and alive.  He knelt down on the frosted earth as the children glomped him, allowing himself to fall over with their small force as they huggled him.  "You girls are getting so strong, that you are," he commented in admiration, sitting up again, holding them both.  "Ayami-chan... Suzumi-chan... Do you wish to fly?"

"Hai! Hai! Let's fly!" they chanted, elated.  Kenshin stood, setting them down momentarily.  They already had the drill down, and spread their arms as he picked them up again, this time tucked horizontally under each arm.

"Ikuzo de gozaru yo!" He yelled cheerfully, beginning to run.  "Be sure to flap your wings, indeed!!!"

 The girls were squealing with delight at Kenshin's amazing speed as they waved their arms up and down, yelling "We flying! We flying! WEEEEE!"

Kaoru watched with a beaming grin.  Those girls loved Kenshin so much, and he them.  It was wonderful to see them so happy.  She left them to their game as she approached her guardian, bowing once she was near the porch.  He bowed back, his smile still warm and pleasant as always.  "My Kaoru," he commented, "how your face glows today.  Is it the wind or the joy of life?"

"A little bit of both," she answered cheerfully, "We had an interesting morning."

"Come inside and you can tell me all about it," he invited,  "And I know you must be here for another reason as well?"

"Hai, but only if it's not much trouble..."  Her voice faded as she entered the house.  Meanwhile, Kenshin stopped running, clouds of vapor rapidly floating from his mouth with his deep, fast breaths.

"I believe we are finished flying now, that we are," he panted, setting the girls down.

"Awwww," Ayami whined, "Ken-ni tired?"

"Hai, Ken-ni tired, that he is," he acknowledged, kneeling on the cold earth once more.  He smiled at both of them and asked, "Have you both been good girls for your Jii-san, I wonder?"

Suzumi watched Ayami nod, then she too nodded.  "Hai, we good girls," the older stated factually.

"We good girls," the younger echoed.  Kenshin's smile widened.

"I am glad to hear it, that I am," he said, standing up.  "Sa, perhaps we should go inside, as it is cold out here, that it--"  He cut off suddenly, his head swiveling slightly to the right and his now narrowed eyes glaring behind him.  He felt a malicious presence.  One that did not want itself known.

"Ken-ni?" Ayami queried.

"Go inside, I ask of you,"  he said quietly, his voice sobered, not moving from his alert posture.

"But why?"

"Onegai de gozaru yo,"  he plead, voice still low.  The girls knew by now that it must have been very important, for they nodded and scampered into the house.  The moment Kenshin heard the door close, his eyes closed as well, and he turned around and slowly began to walk in the direction he felt the presence in.  But it was hiding itself quickly.  His ears strained for an audible give-away.  It was so near, and yet...

He heard the door open again, and he could feel Kaoru's concern.  Normally, with her around, he would act silly and run into the tree he sensed in front of him.  But he stepped around it, without opening his eyes... Paused...

His eyes snapped open and he leaped straight upward, sword flashing from its sheathe.  In a shining arc, it swept through the lower branches of the tree.  He landed with cat-like grace on the ground once again, at the same time a second figure wadded in dark grey cloth thumped down more heavily, and severed branches rained down among them.  One rather large one hit Kenshin on the head, but he chose not to react comically to it, flinching silently as he crept up to the figure.

The stalker was by now on his feet, and he threw his grey cape at Kenshin to confuse or entangle him.  Kenshin managed to slice downward with his Sakabatou, the blunt end catching it and flinging the cloth back to the ground.  But the attacker used this opening and threw a knife at Kenshin's upper chest.  Kenshin's eyes widened at the swiftness of the man's reaction, and he threw himself forward and downward, following his sword's momentum, and he felt a sharp tug as the blade sliced through his hair.  A cascade of red locks poured down his shoulder as the strap holding his ponytail was severed.  No blood though.

"Nani ka de gozaru?!" he asked in a quick burst from the ground.  Another knife was in the air and heading for him.  Kenshin rolled out of the way, to the right, as the blade imbedded itself in the cloth of the grounded cloak.  "What is this I ask?!"  he yelled again, now in a crouch, blade readied.  The man, a medium-built foreigner with light colored hair and clad in tight dark clothing, was blurring toward Kenshin with a scream of rage.  Kenshin could see intense anger and inner pain in the narrowed green eyes.  But he could also see two more knives, larger curved ones for slashing, in the man's hands.

Kenshin managed to block the right-handed knife in mid-arc with his blade, although it was a shaky block due to the size difference in the weapons.  The second deadly crescent came in quick succession, and he had to twist his Sakaba to take it as well.  This released the first knife, though, and rather than pulling it back to strike again at full-force, the man pressed it forward and into the fabric of Kenshin's left sleeve.  There was a tearing sound, but Kenshin felt nothing and grabbed the man's right wrist with his left hand.

"I ask once more," he said, his voice edgy but controlled, eyes now angry but not containing the rage of Battousai, "What are you doing?  Why are you after me I ask?"

"Ne me demandez rien, vous monstre!" the man screamed in his own language, stabbing at Kenshin's gripping hand with his other knife.

Kenshin let go just in time, as the adept blade swished past.  He ran backward several paces, trying to better assess his situation.  But the man was already chasing, blades flashing forth for another attack.  Obviously, the earlier stroke had missed his skin, but he could see that the opponent was extremely fast and good with his weapons.  He figured he would use the man's rage against him, and jammed his Sakabatou forward so the charging foreigner would run into the blade himself.

The man was already sliding to a halt, however, and flung his left knife at Kenshin before the longer blade could stop him.  Kenshin's breath caught as he jerked his arms up and over, the knife landing itself into the hilt of his sword right between his fingers.  It fell away after clinging for a moment.

Meanwhile, the man had drawn a new knife and ran at Kenshin, slashing from upward and downward at the same time, roaring "Matrice, vous bâtard perverti!"

Kenshin danced backwards, dodging the repeated and quick slices, deflecting a few with his sword when this would not be possible.  This man could not be a hireling; he was far too angry in his actions.  And yet, why else would a foreigner, speaking a language Kenshin had never heard before, be after him?  He had only time to wonder that much, before he had made his way back to the man's fallen cloak.  He kicked the throwing knife out of it, then swept it upward into the air with his free left hand.  At the same time, he swung low with his blade.  The man reached low to block it with his crossed knives, then the cloth was around him.

Kenshin wrapped the man tightly within the cloak's bounds, the attacker's arms too low and close to his body to slash himself free.  Kenshin pinned the cloth in place with the tip of his Sakaba at the man's chest.

"Can you speak Japanese?" he asked his captive.

The man only snarled, then began to quiver.  His face now look subdued since he was suddenly at the mercy of who he had so adamantly wanted to kill.

Kenshin's face softened a bit, as did his voice.  "My pardons, I only wish to know why--"

"HYAAAA!" *Crack*

The foreign man's face suddenly looked goofy, his eyes wide and rolling, an open-mouthed grin cracking his jaw, and Kenshin had to jerk his sword back as the man fell over.  Kaoru stood over him, her bokken in a used position, her eyes narrowed.

Kenshin's own eyes were now popped wide. "Ooooro..." he squeaked, "I was not finished talking to him, that I was not..."

"Who cares about talking to him?!" Kaoru burst, "He could have gotten loose and killed you!  He had to be subdued before he got another chance!"

"He was already subdued in spirit, that he was," Kenshin pointed out, now recovered to his normal self, "I could sense he was afraid for some reason when no longer able to attack, that I could."

"Well, I couldn't know that from where I was," she said sheepishly.  "But anyway, we'd better secure him and get the police."

"I will take care of him, that I will," Kenshin agreed, "We will still be here when the police come."

So, Kaoru dashed off to seek help, as Kenshin unbound the man to disarm him.  He was well built, yet agile, proving he was an expert in combat.  His face was weathered slightly, though, giving him a possible age in the late thirties, early forties.  Upon closer inspection, the suit he wore seemed to be the uniform of a rich estate's guard.  His hair was light brown, almost blonde, and cropped uniformly close to his head, and he had a pale goatee.

Kenshin removed the knives from his hands, as well as one more throwing knife from his pockets.  The rest of the concealed sheathes were empty.  Kenshin was sure to check behind the man's head and at the edges of his boots as well.  Sure enough, he found a small knife at each boot, and he confiscated these as well.

As Kenshin re-wrapped him, partly to keep him warm and partly to keep him captive, Dr. Genzai approached with some rope.  "Here you are, young man," he offered, handing it to Kenshin.

"Arigatou de gozaru," he thanked him, using it to tie the man's feet as well as to secure the blanket.

"You know," the elderly man offered, "I heard the language this fellow used.  It was French.  One of those European countries.  I know a few smatters of it, so perhaps I can help you ask him something when he comes to."

"Where did you learn such a language, if I may ask?" Kenshin wondered, surprised.

"I trained under a doctor from France twenty years ago," he answered, smiling, "I had decided to refresh my knowledge, and so I went to Europe, where their medical practice is more advanced.  He knew Japanese, but he still taught me a bit of his own tongue.  Oh, and don't worry about the girls," he added upon seeing Kenshin's furtive glances toward the door, "They're staying inside."

The Frenchman let out a quiet groan, and Kenshin sat down in front of him, sword sheathed but lying across his lap, as Dr. Genzai knelt beside him.  In a bit, the green eyes opened groggily, blinking a few times.  Then, they widened and a small cry escaped the knifer's throat, his body tensing under the grey cloth.

"Do not worry, I ask of you," Kenshin said gently, eyes showing sincere concern for the man's fear, as well as for the pain he had seen in the Frenchman's eyes earlier.  "I shall not hurt you since you are not attacking me, that I shall not."

Dr. Genzai then repeated back what Kenshin had said in French, minus the 'de gozaru' extension.  The man's expression seemed relieved for a brief instant, then shifted to panicked yet venomous.  "Seulement parce que je suis seul!" he exclaimed, scrunching his neck down as if expecting to be stricken.

"Only because I am alone," Dr. Genzai translated, sounding a bit puzzled rather than emulating the tone of voice the Frenchman used.  Kenshin asked what that was supposed to mean and, through the doctor, their words were passed back and forth, Kenshin's voice and eyes calm and puzzled, and the captive's own rivaling between pure hatred and blinding fear.

"What is that supposed to mean, if I may ask?"

"(You know of what I speak, you cross-faced torturer!)"

Kenshin touched his scar.  "So somebody with a scar like mine tortures people... And you came to punish him?"

"(It has to be you! My lord said I would recognize the scar! You must pay for what you did!)"

"I have been peaceful ever since the war, that I have.  I would not torture anyone.  I am not who you accuse me of being.  But please, tell me what this person did and I will put him to justice, that I will."

The Frenchman spat at Kenshin, though the saliva did not make it to him.  In a venomous voice, his narrowed eyes once again full of unspeakable pain, he hissed, "(Do you want to hear the screaming again? Do you miss the anguish of my lord and his sister? She is dead because of you! And my lord wishes to die! But he first sent me to avenge them! Are you happy to know this, you disgusting pig?!)"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice called.  His head turned and he saw her approaching at a jog, three police behind her.  He raised a hand in acknowledgement, giving a reassuring smile, then he turned to face the captive again.

"I am very sorry for what happened, that I am," he said gently, sincerity in his eyes, "And I promise you, I shall speak with the police about this man.  I shall see that you are not treated harshly, that I shall."

Dr. Genzai translated this, but the Frenchman's eyes were closed in resignation by now, and whether or not he paid attention could not be determined.  Kenshin made sure the police cuffed him gently, and handed them all of the knives he had retrieved.  After answering their questions and recounting the situation, he turned to Kaoru.

"I wish to follow them to their headquarters, Kaoru-dono," he said in a serious tone, "I fear a great injustice is occurring as we speak, that I do."

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled, "Are you going to excuse this man just because he's foreign and speaks a fancy language?  I'll have to carry all these insulating cloths by myself!"

Dr. Genzai laid a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Do not worry, my child," he said reassuringly, "Kenshin has good reason to be concerned.  I will explain it to you inside.  It is no trouble for you to wait here until he returns.  Your house's walls can wait a while; it is not too late in the day to capture some heat."

"I do appreciate you letting us borrow the cloths," she concurred, "So I guess it won't hurt to do some cooking for you; it is about supper time after all.  Alright, Kenshin, take care of what you need to.  Though you'll be sorry if the good doctor can't defend you sufficiently."  She smirked at this, just as likely to be serious as she was joking.

Kenshin smiled and bobbed his head, loose hair flowing with the motion. "No worries, milady," he said, "I shall not be longer than two hours, that I shan't."  He then turned and nodded to the police, who walked as a group with their prisoner and the rurouni.

Kaoru watched them go and sighed.  _Two criminal trespasses after us in one day, she thought, __though this one was serious!  I hope this isn't going to continue...  She turned and went into the house to find out what she hadn't already seen._


	3. Episode 3::: Distant Shadows of Corrupti...

_Rurouni Kenshin: The Phoenix Saga_

Episode 3 - Distant Shadows of Corruption: The Midnight Revelation

Sanosuke strode lightly through the town, a fishbone protruding from his mouth and a short red cloak hiding the "Aku" symbol on his primary jacket.  Not that that was on purpose, of course; he was merely keeping out the cold.  He smiled grimly as he thought about his ever-growing tab at the Akabeko.  He would _never get what he owed paid off at his rate of eating versus earning.  Oh well.  That's what ignoring was for._

The young man rounded a street corner aimlessly, hoping to perhaps find a fight brewing or something else interesting.  Not that anything could be as interesting as fighting.  He was surprised, however, to see a familiar length of red hair exiting the police station.

"Yo, Kenshin!" he yelled, raising a hand and jogging toward the rurouni, who turned his head in Sano's direction and stopped to wait for him.  Sanosuke was puzzled to see Kenshin's hair loose, and a tear in his jacket sleeve.  "Hey, what happened?" he asked, "Didja get arrested for havin' your sword?  Did I miss a fight?  I always miss the cool stuff--"

"Sanosuke," Kenshin interjected in a serious tone, "There is trouble occurring near Kyoto that is very disturbing, that it is.  I wish to discuss it with everyone.  Please, if you are not busy, can you go to Dr. Genzai's home and ask Kaoru-dono to meet us at Megumi's clinic, I ask of you?  I shall go to the Akabeko and retrieve Yahiko, that I shall."

"Huh?" Sanosuke questioned, "Why there?  And why get the kid?"  He rubbed the back of his head ruefully, where Yahiko had gnawed only twenty minutes before at the restaurant.

"I shall explain everything there, that I shall," Kenshin answered.  Then, he added with a slight smile, "And ask Kaoru-dono to refrain from anger; I am sure she worked hard to cook, and I will return to Dr. Genzai's to eat of it, that I shall."

"Heh, alright, you man of a strong stomach," the street-fighter acknowledged, "We'll meet you at the fox-hole then."

*****

Many thoughts ran through Kaoru's mind as she followed Sanosuke down the street.  What could possibly get Kenshin to be so serious?  Were more attacks on the way?  How would this issue involve everyone?  Was he about to leave?  Oh, heaven forbid that...

Sanosuke looked over his shoulder, fishbone long gone, and smiled.  "Oi, Jo-chan," he quipped, "you really do look like a Tanooki when you frown.  No sense worryin' until we know what's up, ne?"

Kaoru's eyebrows narrowed for a moment at the raccoon comment, but then they twitched and reverted to an expression of dignity.  "You're right.  I wasn't trying to look worried, but I guess it comes through sometimes."  Then her voice and expression melted back to an unusually subdued one.  "I can't help but worry when I've seen Kenshin so brutally attacked, though.  And heard what he was accused of."

"Eh, I'm just gonna wait and see," Sano said with a shrug.  "We're here anyway."

They stepped into the clinic, where they found Megumi, Kenshin, and Yahiko sitting around a low table in the break room.  They took seats as well.

"I am glad you all could be here, that I am," Kenshin began,  "I shall not take too long explaining, as Megumi may be needed soon to care for people.  That is why I chose for us to meet here, that it is."

Yahiko's eyes were shining.  He was thrilled that he was being included in this important matter.  He felt very grown up, and was glad Kenshin thought to invite him to listen.  His face sobered, however, when Kenshin looked directly at him.

"What you are about to hear is an ugly truth," he stated grimly, "and it may have even worse details at its heart.  Because it is happening, though, it must be known even to you, Yahiko, so your young spirit may be motivated toward solving such horrible problems someday, that it must."

He then divided his eyes between his audience as he recounted his encounter, sounding more sad now than grim as his personal emotions worked their way past his business-like organization.  "The man who attacked me at Dr. Genzai's house accused me of torture resulting in a death and a grieving brother...  At the police headquarters, I found out that the man is a guard for a respected French aristocrat, that he is."

Eyes widened and breaths caught.  Kenshin had a sip of water from a small bowl, then continued.  "I am sure you all wonder about political involvement and relations with other countries, and how that may be affected by this situation.  But, first I shall tell what I know of the situation at hand, that I shall.  The man's name is Jean Luc de Fontaine.  He told an interpreter that his lord and his sister, as well as some guards not including himself, had come to visit Japan for sightseeing reasons, as well as trade opportunities.

"However, these siblings were kidnapped by a small group dressed in black, at sword-, knife-, and even gun-point.  All the guards died trying to protect their superior...  He and his sister were taken to a hidden stone building in a forest, where the sister was tortured to an extent only described as inhuman, that it was...  The aristocrat himself was not harmed, but the pain of his sister may have driven him to madness, Jean Luc said.  Even though they had been released and allowed to return to France, they were not freed from the horrors they had endured and seen, that they were not."

Kenshin closed his eyes, head lowering.  "And so...," he said quietly,  "His sister committed suicide several weeks ago.  Too full of fear and pain, too physically weak, the survivor sent all of his guards to Japan to find the man responsible and bring him to justice.  All he was able to remember was a cross-shaped scar on the man's face.  And it is all the guards are looking for."

There was silence, shocked and sad, angry and questioning.

"Jean Luc was eager to tell the police about all of this," Kenshin said, subdued,  "But the police were not eager to tell me.  It was only because the Chief was soon there, that both he and I were told, that it was.  We found out that this was not the first instance of such kidnap and torture by a man with a cross-shaped scar... At least two other incidents were acknowledged by police in western Japan, near Kyoto and Osaka.  Meaning that the police knew about it... But have done little to nothing, and did not report it to their superiors, that they did not."

"How could they keep it secret like that?!"  Kaoru burst, slapping the tabletop, "Their duty is to protect everyone and maintain order!  That completely defies their purpose!"

"Indeed, milady," Kenshin agreed, nodding once, "The Chief was furious at the discovery, that he was.  The lower police offered excuses.  They said that the kidnaps so far have only been of foreigners or people who 'would not be missed.'  Whether that is true or not, is not known, nor does it justify what the police are hiding.  They also said that they would rather keep it quiet for political reasons concerning other countries, as well as our own, that they did."

"What we don't know won't hurt us," Sanosuke spat, "Is that what they think?!  The government's lookin' worse and worse by the day."

"We cannot say whether or not they are directly involved," Kenshin stated, looking at the enraged ex-Sekihotai, "but whatever the case, this corruption cannot continue, that it cannot."  He then looked at each of his friends, face a bit hardened again.  "I spoke with the Chief, and he plans to bring the issue up so it can be dealt with by law enforcement.  However, he said that this may take a very long time, and the offending parties are obviously skilled fighters to have overcome guards of Jean Luc's caliber.  The Chief trusts that I am not the one responsible... And he is sure that he cannot see justice through without help, that he did."

There was more silence.  Yahiko finally spoke up.  "What about Jean Luc?" he asked, "He's not gonna rot in prison, is he?  I really don't blame him, y'know."

"The Chief and I discussed him as well," Kenshin answered, "However, we are unsure of what to do with him.  He could be dangerous to innocent people, and also he would have a difficult time with his search because he does not speak Japanese, that he does not.  And so, they plan to either take him back to his home country and find out more from his superior, or they may hold him at the station until the real criminal is found.  If that be the case, they promise to be kind and treat him as a guest, that they do."

"Who's to say they'll keep their word," Sanosuke muttered angrily.

"Well," Kaoru pointed out to him, "He _was trying to kill Kenshin, and he came awfully close too."_

"If I may say again," Kenshin sighed, looking grimly at all of his friends, his family, "The new government and our defense is yet too shaky and imperfect to take care of this issue on their own.  It is doubtful that this will get the attention it warrants, that it is.  The police need aid in this investigation, and in bringing down the evil acts being done... I have something in mind, and I wish to hear if you have anything different, that I do."

Kaoru's voice came, quiet, her head now lowered so her hair hid her eyes.  "You're leaving for Osaka... aren't you?"

Kenshin looked at her, eyelids dropping a bit as his expression softened.  "Only if nothing else can be thought of, milady..."

"Hell, I'm _definitely goin'!"  Sanosuke announced, "Whether you go or not, Kenshin!  I'd like to see what the government dogs hafta say for themselves when a lowly Sekihotai ends up doing their damn job!"_

"I'm goin' too!" Yahiko declared,  "I'll use the Sword that Protects!"

"Won't do much good against these guys, pipsqueak," Sanosuke answered.

"It will too, Tori-Atama!" Yahiko retorted.

"Don't you call _me a 'Rooster-Head', you little Hedgehog!" Sanosuke yelled._

As the two argued, Kenshin looked between the two women.  Megumi looked melancholy, and Kaoru was still unreadable.  They seemed to know there was no other alternative, but were afraid to say so lest any other chance be dashed.

Finally, Kenshin looked toward the spiky-haired boys, who were pulling said hair and still hurling insults.  He was about to administer order, but a voice took care of that for him.

"Yahiko," Kaoru said expressionlessly, causing the squabble to cease, "The dojo needs protection.  The threat could strike here, anytime."  She raised her head, and her eyes looked determined.  "I'm going to train you extra hard, and myself, so we're strong enough to keep our home safe.  So neither of us will have to stay behind anymore after this is over."

Everyone looked at her with silent surprise.  Kenshin murmured, "Milady..."

Kaoru's narrowed eyes shifted to Kenshin.  "No need to worry about us, Kenshin, we're strong enough to take care of ourselves!"  She promptly rose and dashed out of the room.  Nobody moved to stop her, though everyone watched her go with concern in their eyes.

"I think you'd better go talk to her, Kenshin," Megumi said quietly, "I have to get back to work soon, anyway.  Just don't leave without us all at the dojo to see you off."

"I shall know by tonight," Kenshin acknowledged, standing.  "Sano.  If I am leaving as well, I shall accompany you tomorrow morning, that I will."  He then bowed slightly, eyes closed, then turned and exited the room.

He stepped outside and spotted Kaoru walking slowly back toward Dr. Genzai's house.  Her head was lowered, and her stiffened arms ended in fists which moved to and fro to the beat of her walking.  Kenshin slowly approached from behind and to the right.

"Kaoru-dono..." he meekly said.

"Not right now," she said in a controlled tone, throat obviously tight, "Wait until we're away from other buildings."

He quietly said "Hai," and remained where he was, behind and beside her.  He could see the curve of her jaw line tremble slightly, and her long thick eyelashes batting in rapid blinks, before he respectfully lowered his head.

The girl led him to the outskirts of town, to a large, ancient tree in the middle of a grassy plot.  It was underneath this tree where she stopped, folding her arms over her belly and cupping an elbow in each hand.  Her head was lowered, and she stood sideways to Kenshin.  He stood close enough so she would not have to speak loudly, yet far enough to give her personal space.

She remained silent for some time, eyes closed.  Kenshin also remained silent, waiting for her to speak first.  He felt guilty for bringing her to such a state, for causing her to look so subdued now when he was used to seeing her so exuberant.  His expression reflected that as he quietly stood.

Finally, Kaoru took a deep breath and looked straight at Kenshin, eyes shimmering with held-back tears.  Her voice was strained.  "A man tries to kill you, so you plan to leave those you care about for his sake?"

"It is not for his sake, that it is not," he said quietly, "but for the sake of any innocent people at risk, and for those who have been wronged.  As I said, I am open to an alternative, that I am."

Kaoru bit her lip.  She could think of nothing that Kenshin hadn't already considered, doubtlessly.  No elite group's skill could amount to Kenshin and Sanosuke's combined strength, and the government would not readily approve of dispatching a giant squad of police to tackle a criminal that was no direct threat to the government itself.  Kenshin and Sanosuke were the only ones capable of bringing the threat down.  But she could not stand the thought of them leaving.

"It would take months, wouldn't it?" she asked quietly, eyes closed.

"I am uncertain, that I am," he answered.

"More French guards may attack you..."

"I am ready for them, that I am..."

"...The evil man may be too strong for you..."

"...That is always a possibility, that it is..."

"...You won't become the Hitokiri Battousai again, will you?..."

"Of course not.  I shall hold true to my vow, that I shall."

"You'll come back?"

"I shall come back."

"...I'll miss you..."

"......   ....I shall miss you, Kaoru-dono, with all my heart."

"...It's so cold..."

She fell against Kenshin's chest, the tears finally released from her captive eyes as she sobbed.  Kenshin wrapped his warm arms around her, as she did around him.  His eyes were closed, his face reflecting his sadness.  His guilt for causing her tears.  His hope that he would be able to return quickly to her again.  But right now, he was with her, and he had to make that count.  He stroked her hair, allowing her to support all of her weight on him, his head leaning against hers comfortingly.

For long minutes they stood thus, Kaoru's tears flowing now to leave strength later.  Kenshin keeping her warm, close, and safe as he always wished to keep her.  And even as her tears subsided, they remained locked close, Kenshin swaying slightly to and fro.  His voice whispered to her softly.

"Does milady find me worthy of holding her thus, I ask of her?..."

"Yes," she whispered back, a new tear soaking into the fabric of his jacket, "She does.  Worthy to stay this way until the end of time..."

There was an edge to the air.  The earth stood still around them.  The silence waited to be broken...

......

......

It was Kaoru.

"I... I love you.... Kenshin...."

.......

"I love you... Kaoru.... That I do."

He expected his scar to sting, but it did not.  He felt himself tremble slightly, however, and a single tear leaked from his eye.  Kaoru looked up in time to see it.  She lifted a slender, warm hand to Kenshin's cheek and tentatively wiped it away with a gentle, breezing stroke before it reached the cross.  He also put a hand to her cheeks and tenderly erased them of drying tears.  The whole time, their eyes were locked softly upon each other.

They had made their confessions.  There was no turning back.  To both, it was frightening.  And yet, they were both freed from a heavy burden now.

Now, they could fly.

*****

That night, Sanosuke crept quietly through the main room so he could go outside and take a piss.  From the corner of his eye, he expected to see Kenshin as usual, sleeping in a sitting position with his sword at ready.  Frankly, he couldn't understand how the baka could sleep like that anyway.  But the wall was vacant.  He paused and looked more carefully around the room.  He was surprised to see a bedroll near Kenshin's place, occupied by two figures.  Kenshin and Kaoru.

They were simply lying there, eyes closed, breathing evenly in peaceful slumber, side-by-side.  Sanosuke smiled warmly.  _They musta told each other how they felt, he thought happily, __Well, it's about damn time._

He exited quietly so as not to awaken them, took care of his business in the proper place, then proceeded to take a walk around the dojo land.  The air was crisp and fresh, and his nostrils tingled as his breath became vapor when it met the cold.  Sure, he had a long journey ahead of him, but who could sleep on a night that chilled you to wakefulness like this?  Eyes bright, he began practicing punches and kicks in the air.  He'd heat up the night himself!

After a while, however, he stopped his movements when he noticed a second figure in the distance, surrounded by long, raven-black hair.  He approached curiously, trying to be silent like the rurouni in his steps but finding himself failing in that venture.  Soon, the figure's face turned toward him.  It was Megumi, sitting on a rock near the stream, in her bedclothes and wrapped in her blanket.  Sanosuke froze in place, eyes widening without him realizing it.

The woman was illuminated by just the right amount of star- and moonlight, her rose-red lips parted ever so slightly, eyes dreamy and hair flowing in a cool night breeze.  She was beautiful.

"Er..." he muttered, eyes still wide, "...Uh..."

"Why am I out here?" she translated with a mild smile, "I just came out to think.  And I know why you came out here."

"Huh?"

The fox tittered.  "You came out to use the bathroom!  And it wasn't very interesting either!"

That did it.  That broke the spell.  Sanosuke's face exploded into bright red.

"You... YOU SAW ME?! NOT VERY INTERESTING?! Wha wha wha ... wha what's that supposed to mean?!?!"

She laughed good and hard at the sight of Sanosuke losing it.  "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" she announced.

Poor Sano's face was scrunched, still blushed, a sweat drop on his head, eyes lowered like a guilty puppy.  "About which part?" he asked.

"Oh I didn't see anything, you big baby," she chuckled, then her voice slowly went more serious, "I may seem like the kind of person who would try, but I just flirt for fun.  I wouldn't violate someone's privacy, seriously."

Sanosuke sighed in relief.  "Yeesh, woman, that wasn't funny."

"If that's the case," she said, "I really am sorry.  I'm impulsive sometimes to make up for the times I couldn't be."

He thought about that for a bit, and looked at her expression again.  She looked a bit pensive now, gazing at the cold waters once more.  He shrugged to himself and sat on the ground nearby.  "Thinking about us bein' gone, eh?" he guessed.

"Yes," she answered, "As well as things I should just leave buried.  And I suppose sorting feelings, too."

"Ah, so that's why you've been picking on me lately.  Not wanting to get between Kenshin and Jo-chan?"

She looked a bit surprised that he would know that, then lowered her head slightly.  "Yes... I don't.. I don't think I deeply _loved Kenshin...  Enough to feel a little jealous, I guess...  But also enough to want what's best for him.  And it's apparent they had something for each other before I even came along.  It won't be easy for them, I can tell...  But I'm not going to try harming their relationship now that it's drawn more clearly before them."_

Sanosuke nodded understandingly.  "I guess the thought of separation shocked them into motion," he theorized, "though now I'm gonna have to deal with a Kenshin deep in thought I bet.  It'll be a _long trip, I'll tell you that much."_

"He'll keep his mind on his work," Megumi countered, "We know he can be focused sharply when he finds it necessary.  Meanwhile, I hope they work something out so the absence isn't too hard on them."

"I'm sure they will.  Yahiko will keep her busy enough."  He smirked at the thought of those two squabbling.  "But hey, in case you wonder, I'm gonna miss all you guys too.  Even you of course."

She looked surprised again.  "...Even me?"

"Hey, I said it," he said, cocking his head to the side and grinning, "For looking so quiet, you sure do make an impression on people.  Ya keep things interesting."

"Why... thank you," she said quietly, seeming taken aback from an unspoken thought.  There was silence.

Then, she looked deeply into Sanosuke's eyes, her own showing sincere gratitude.  "It's admirable that you truly seem to have forgiven me, Sanosuke...  In case nobody else has told you, I realize that must be really hard for you."

At first, he thought she was talking about the potty joke, but then he realized that she meant the opium affair.  When he had gotten past emotion and down to fact, though, he knew it wasn't her fault at all, and that she truly had had no choice in the matter.  No lingering ill feelings were there, and he found it nice for someone to acknowledge that.

He smiled gently.  "That's no problem," he said, "No regrets.  No more beating yourself in the head over it; I consider you as much a part of our group as anyone."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together.  "So can I continue picking on you?"

He chuckled.  "Eh, sure, why not?"  he shrugged, "I'll just pick back since you're so old."

Her jaw dropped, eyes narrowed in a silent huff. "I am NOT old!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm twenty-two!"

"You're old!"

"Well you're a child!"

"Well you look really funny when you're mad!"

"Rooster-head!"

"Fox ears!"

"You're impossible!"

"You INVENTED impossible!"

*****

Inside the dojo, Kaoru chuckled quietly, having been awakened by the yelling, but finding it too funny to reprimand the two for it.  She looked at Kenshin, who's eyes were closed.  "Kenshin," she whispered.

His eyes opened right away; he was apparently not only already awake, but alert enough so he must have been for a long time.  He saw her notice this, so he tried to fake a sleepy blinking.

She smirked.  "How long have you been faking sleep?"

He couldn't lie to her.  "All this time..."

"I guess we did confess suddenly," she said, "But it _is how I feel and I don't regret it."_

"...I should not feel the same, that I should not," he whispered, "You are still very young, and you do not know all about me.  I will have to tell you everything if these feelings are to remain...  And I do not know if such is safe, as I have controlled myself by trying to forget, that I have..."

"I'm an adult," she answered, "and if you'd rather not bring the past up, I don't mind."

"I must keep no secrets from you, that I must not," he countered, "and yet, even if you promise you will not hate me for it, part of you will, I am sure of it that I am..."

"At worst," she said with a tactful smirk, "it will help me miss you less when you go, but I'll still be happy when you come back, and by then all that will be left is love and friendship."

He was silent.  Finally, he rolled his head so he was now facing the ceiling instead of her, and he whispered his tale.

He whispered, in factual terms so as not to stir his memories too restless, the loss of his family, the loss of his foster family, the loss of his childhood, the loss of his humanity, the loss of his innocence... the loss of his love... the loss of himself.  The rebuilding of a new self.  Then  he described the Hitokiri that still lived within him, woven into his being, suppressed yet ready to spring forth, leaking through around the seams of his being, begging to be forgotten yet begging to be released.

The silence was heavy.

"...Kenshin..." she finally whispered.

He turned his head slowly toward her, his eyes looking so tired, so full of regret.  Hers were moist with tears once more...  But they desired to draw his own in.  Slowly, her slender hand hovered into view, and her eyes shifted to the scar on his face.  The scar that bound the souls of two dead lovers.  The scar that bound Kenshin to them.  The scar that made Kenshin who he was.  The man that she loved.

He moved his face forward, ever so slightly, eyes sliding shut as he accepted her hand with his own.  Together....  they touched the scar.

Her skin felt cool and comforting against his own.  And his felt warm and safe against hers.  Kenshin was shuddering with the intense emotions flowing through his being, and a quiet sob escaped his lips.

"Open your eyes, Kenshin," Kaoru tenderly requested.

He did so, slowly.  They were edged, ever so slightly, with amber, but were devoid of tears despite the sobs he was choking back.  In turn, Kaoru's tears flowed silently, not a single break in her steady breathing.

"Two lovers opened the scar to join their souls," she whispered gently, "...and two lovers will heal it."

She leaned her face forward, and she kissed the center of the cross.

Kenshin's breath caught...  and then, he felt an intense wave of freedom and cleanliness wash over him.  He felt as if he had grown wings like an angel, and he felt a worthiness he had never allowed himself to feel before.

His face turned as hers did, and their lips met gently, both of their eyes closed as their only awareness passed to each other through the kiss.  Their hands still rested upon the scar, Kaoru's thumb stroking it gently.

Finally, after a long while, they slowly drifted from each other's faces, their hands lowering to the bedding and still together, fingers laced like a woven basket containing their hearts.  Their eyes were once again locked,  Kenshin's once again pure violet, Kaoru's the blue of a clean sea and no longer full of tears.

"Don't be afraid of things changing," she whispered with a smile, "When you come back, I'll still throw things at you and frighten you into an 'Oro' attack."

He smiled back.  "And I shall continue enjoying your cooking, that I shall," he answered.

Their hands remained laced between them, and slowly their eyes drifted closed, as they surrendered to the draw of sleep, and dreams.


	4. Episode 4::: Farewell and Departure: The...

_Rurouni Kenshin: The Phoenix Saga_

Episode 4 - Farewell and Departure: The Westward Journey Begins

Kaoru awakened slowly, eyes opening with reluctance.  But then they snapped wide as she saw Kenshin's side of the bedmat empty, and the extra length of blanket folded over her.  She sat up quickly and looked around.  He hadn't left without saying goodbye to her, had he?!

But then the smell of some wonderful food reached her nostrils, and she closed her eyes and sighed with relief.  Only Kenshin could make the air such a delight to breathe.  She lay back down to reflect on the previous night, a light blush lifting to her cheeks.  She had never thought she'd see herself acting so intimate and mature.  And yet, it had felt right, and she felt no real regret over it, just as she'd said.  She smiled a bit.  Yes, Kenshin was leaving, but she felt she could tolerate it now.  She felt strong and ready to take care of things until he returned.  He would return, too, of that she was certain.

She rolled up the bedding and carried it to her room, where she put it away then changed from her nightclothes to her training gi and hakama.  She planned to keep herself and Yahiko quite busy.  She began to leave the room... When she paused and opened a box of her things.  She shifted a few nicknacks through her hands until she found what she was looking for, then tucked it into the front of her gi and headed to the cooking room.

Everyone else was there, seated eagerly around the table, talking amongst themselves as Kenshin cooked over the fireplace.  Kaoru smiled warmly and wished them good morning.  "Ohayo gozaimasu."

Everyone looked at her and returned the greeting, either in kind or with a cheerful "Domo".  Kenshin, hair once again tied back in its familiar ponytail, had turned his head toward her and sported his adorable puppy-eyed grin.

"We're gettin' one more dose of Kenshin's cooking before he goes," Yahiko announced.

"It smells great as usual," Kaoru acknowledged, taking a seat.  "We'll sure miss it, but I aim to improve myself by the time you guys get back."

"Heh, yeah,"  Sanosuke chuckled, "Like _that'll_ ever happen."

Kaoru became the image of a monster, eyes narrowed in rage, a spoon in her hand like a weapon. "SANOOOO!!!!"

"Eep!" he exclaimed, trying to cover his head as she repeatedly attacked him with the spoon.  "Ow! Ow! Itai!"

"My cooking WILL improve!" she declaired, "It will it will it WILL!"

The others were chuckling, quietly so as not to turn her lighthearted rage on them.  Kenshin gently mediated with the simple act of laying the finished food on the table, daring to laugh a bit louder than the others.  Soon Kaoru quit trying to "kill" Sanosuke and everyone began to eat.  It was a simple yet fulfilling pot of rice with mild fish, various rehydrated vegetables, and just the right amount of spices and herbs to give it a unique flavor and blend everything together.

There was a surprisingly optimistic air about everyone, as they were determined to enjoy this time together and look forward to the men's return, rather than grieve over a temporary departure.  Much of it was thanks to Kaoru's exeuberance and Kenshin's extra warm personality.  With them happier than usual, everyone knew things would be just fine.

Soon, Kenshin and Sanosuke both had some supplies packed into shoulder bags:  Some ration biscuits, a few bags of rice and a pot to cook it in, flint to make a fire, some water canteens, soap to keep clean, and a blanket to each.  Megumi insistantly also gave them some bandages, "just in case."

As they packed, Sanosuke seemed to have something on his mind, but would not speak of it.  When Kenshin asked him if he thought they needed to pack something more, Sanosuke declined without pausing to consider, as if he knew of something that Kenshin did not.  The rurouni did not prod, however, figuring there would be time to do plenty of that on their trip.

When all was almost ready, Dr. Genzai and his granddaughters showed up to wish the travellers well.  Kenshin smiled sadly as the little girls clung to his gi as he hugged them, crying their little eyes out.

"Don't go away, Ken-nii!" Ayame sniffled, "We don't want you to go bye-bye!"

"No go bye-bye," Suzumi sobbed.

"I am sorry, little ones," he said, patting their heads gently, "but big brother must leave to stop a very bad man, that he must.  I am sorry to leave and will miss you both greatly, that I will."

"We wanna go too!"  Ayame declaired with tearful determination, "We can help!"

"We can help!" Suzumi echoed.

Kenshin's smile grew.  "I am sure that you could help, that I am," he said, "However, your grandfather needs his two big girls to help him protect the house.  Can you do that for him, I ask of you?"

The two took on newly determined looks and nodded, Suzumi making that decision without looking to her older sister first.  Kenshin nodded his approval.  "I have faith that all will be well thanks to you two, that I do."  He kissed the tops of their heads as they hugged him again.

Kaoru watched from the porch with a contented expression.  Kenshin was so good at washing away sadness.  But there was still so much that would be there until he returned.  She looked down at Yahiko, who stood beside her with a stoic expression.

"It's alright to cry, if  you need to," she assured the boy.

Yahiko looked up at her, eyebrows cocked in puzzlement.  "Huh?  Why would I need to cry?  He's comin' back, ya know."

"It's alright, Yahiko," Kaoru's voice quavered, her eyes beginning to swell into big teary puddles, "Everyone needs to cry sometimes... *sniffle* ...  There's no shame in crying, Yahiko."

She grabbed him up in a hug and began to bawl, tears roaring out in twin waterfalls, as Yahiko just hung there with a large sweatdrop on his head, eyes dotted.

"Cry all you need to, Yahikoooo!" Kaoru wailed, "Everything will be aaalriiiiight! Waaaaaaaaah!"

"Who's crying, Tanooki?" the boy muttered.

Sanosuke, who had been standing off to the side, approached Kaoru and poked her on the shoulder.  "Uh, Jo-chan," he said, "Yer gonna drown your student."

Kaoru promptly dropped Yahiko, who fell over like an inanimate object, and clung to Sanosuke, who's eyes widened.  "I don't want you guys to go!" she sobbed, "Not even you, you big, annoying, opportunistic jerk!  Waaaaah!"

Despite the insults, true as they may have been, Sanosuke hugged her and began to gently pat her back.  Soon, her crying became less humorous to behold and slowed down to quiet little sniffles, her emotional burst having passed quickly.  "Why are you being so nice?" she asked.

"Hey, thought you figured by now," Sanosuke answered, "If I'm gonna be as annoying as a big brother, I may as well be as nice as one too.  An' either way, ya do a lot for us all.  I may be a pain to have around, but I appreciate you."

"We are indeed like a family, that we are," Kenshin agreed with a smile, the little girls at his side.

Kaoru nodded slowly, and closed her eyes as she and Sano embraced warmly.  He stroked her hair gently, smoothing it out.  "Even if your cooking sucks," he said, "I'll still miss it.  But hey, we'll be back an' ready for it before ya know it."  He then shifted to mussing up her hair, and they drew back smirking at eachother.

"Goodbye, Rooster-head,"  she quipped.

"Seeya Racoon-girl," he answered in kind.

"Well, if Kaoru's got you," Megumi teased from nearby, "does that mean I get Kenny?"

Sanosuke held Kaoru back by the ponytail as she clawed and roared insults at the giggling fox.

"Oh, I'm kidding, I'm kidding," the young doctor chortled, "I'll settle for hugging Sano-chan though, if you stop trying to rip out my throat."

"Sano.... chan?" he muttered, eyes narrowed.  He let go of Kaoru, who by now was no longer angry at Megumi.  She skipped over to Kenshin and the two smiled at eachother warmly.

Megumi glomped the street-fighter, who's eyes popped open wide.  "Yes," she announced, "I knew you'd like that nickname!"

Yahiko pointed and laughed.  " 'Sano-chan'!  Now you know how I feel! Hahahaha!"

Sanosuke blushed.  "I didn't say I like it.  Doncha think I'm a little big for that?"

"Of course," Megumi said with a smile.  "I suppose I forget how to stop kidding."

Sanosuke smirked, then suddenly leaned down and gave Megumi a kiss on the cheek.  Her eyes widened and she blinked in utter surprise, her grip slipping off of Sano's shoulders.

"Now it's YOUR turn to react and MY turn to laugh!" he chuckled, ruffling her hair and walking toward Yahiko.  She stood there with her eyes twice their normal size, hand on her blushing cheek, jaw dropped, hair now frazzled.

It was now Yahiko's turn for his hair to be tousled.  Sano smiled down at him, hand still amidst the boy's spikey locks.  "Yer a lot like me at your age," he said, "though I hope you'll make more of yourself than I did.  Train good with Jo-chan an' take care o' the place bud."

Yahiko nodded as much as the hand would permit him, smiling.  "I will.  You c'n bet on that."

"I only do good betting when Kenshin's around," he pointed out,  "But then, hey, he'll be around me so sure, I think I'll do that."

"The outcome will be favorable for all of you here, that it will," Kenshin predicted without missing a beat, looking very optimistic.  Kaoru had been staring at him with a soft smile all this time, and she now wordlessly leaned on him.  He hugged her, eyes closing, smiling as well.  The little girls cooed at how beautiful that was.  Megumi watched, hand still on her cheek, then she looked at Sanosuke, still blushing mildly.

He smiled at her.  "Not gonna croak on me, are ya?"

She smiled back slowly.  "No... In fact, I wouldn't complain if you shocked me again."

"We'll have to see about that," he said, smirking  "Though that ain't always my style; I was payin' you back for the lipstick incident."  There was a pause, then he added, "I'll settle for bein' asked though."

She smoothed her hair and smiled more in earnest now.  "I think I'll take you up on that sometime."

He winked at her, then shouldered his pack and walked over to Kenshin and Kaoru.  "Well, we best be goin'," he announced, "Otherwise we'll never escape."

"I agree, that I do," Kenshin said with a nod.  He and Kaoru gazed at one another for a bit longer, then he looked at everyone else.  "I shall miss all of you, that I shall.  But Sanosuke and I, we are careful, that we are."  He then added with a small smirk  "At least, I am."

"Bah, you," Sanosuke growled lightheartedly,  "Bein' hard-headed works when yer hard-fisted too!"

There were some chuckles, then Kaoru spoke up.  "As long as you two come back," she said, "Then the sun will continue to shine."  She then reached into the front of her gi, and pulled out a piece of familiar looking blue cloth.

Kenshin looked reminiscent as Kaoru held it out to him.  It was her old indigo ribbon, the one she had given him before his battle with Jinei.  The rurouni had tried so hard to wash out his bloodstains, but traces still remained and the dye was a bit faded.  Should he apologize again for this?

Kaoru did not seem to think so as she placed it in his hand, holding her fingers over his and looking straight into his eyes.  She had the same expression as the time on the riverbank.  "Do you promise to bring this back when you return?"

"I promise," he said softly, "... That I do."

***

Hands raised in waves, as the two travelers began to walk down the path toward town.

"Bye bye!" the little girls called, hopping up and down eagerly, "We'll be really good!"

"Seeya guys," Yahiko declaired, "By the time you come back, I bet I can whup both of ya!"

"Farewell, men of the house," Megumi chuckled, "Come by my place if you get scrapes that need taken care of."

Kaoru only stood watching them go, a sad smile on her face.  Sanosuke was waving over his shoulder at everyone.  Kenshin was at first merely walking, but now he turned around and walked backwards to take one more look at everything.  The beautiful, secluded house.  The dojo.  His family...

And the woman he loved.

The smile they shared in that moment was one that would remain engraved on their minds in the days to come.

Suddenly, the rurouni was jerked back by his ponytail, as he had stopped moving without realizing it.  His eyes popped wide immediately and an "Orooorooroo" accompanied the sound of his dragging feet.

"C'mon, ya starstruck Romeo," Sanosuke teased as he hauled the goofy one behind him,  "All those years o' travellin' an' you forget that ya gotta walk to get somewhere?"

"Let me go, I shall walk now, that I shall!"

***

They were gone.  It was so quiet.  Kaoru sighed, looking at everyone.  It was up to her to run things now.  They wouldn't be the same of course...  But she had to make it manageable.

"Well," she said, "Now that you're here, Dr. Genzai, you and the girls may as well come in and have some breakfast; there's still food left.  Yahiko, get ready.  We're going to start training early today."

"I've been ready since I woke up," he said, "It's you who takes too long."

"Keep in mind who the teacher is, bub," she retorted with a smirk.

"I'd love to stay and watch," Megumi said, "but I should get to work since Dr. Genzai is here."

"Alright," Kaoru said with a smile, "We'll see you later; you're always welcome here.  Especially since you can't be flirting with Kenshin now."

"Does sending nonstop love-letters count?" the woman joked.

Kaoru became a monster and began swinging the broom at the fox.  "OUT OUT OUT OUT!"

Megumi laughed good and loud as she fled the Tanooki Terror, knowing she'd be welcomed back anyway.

"I guess some things will stay the same after all," Yahiko observed, arms folded behind his head.

***

After some time, the town of Tokyo was left behind as the two travellers kept their pace steady.  They entered a forest, Kenshin taking point as they wove between trees.

"So," Sanosuke queried, "You say ya know this way is quicker than the East Sea route?"

"Hai," Kenshin answered, "Also, perhaps less French guards may think to look for me in the forest, that they may."

"Still, you should slap a bandage or somethin' on your cheek," Sanosuke pointed out.

"I shall," Kenshin said, "I already planned to, that I did.  I merely wanted us to be on our way."

"Well, what's wrong with doin' it right now?"

"...You will continue bugging me until I put it on, will you I ask?"  Slight smirk.

"Ya got that right, bud," Sano answered, already digging in his pack.  "Not that I ain't eager to see these fellas fight, but I really wanna get down to business, ya know."  He handed a sticky bandage to Kenshin, as they both stopped.  The rurouni hovered it over his cheek until Sanosuke nodded, indicating it would cover well enough, then he pressed it on.

"It does not seem like you to 'get down to business'," Kenshin observed with another smile as they continued walking,  "Could it be you are growing up, I ask?"

Sanosuke shrugged.  "Eh, I dunno.  I'm kinda itchin' for some fun, but I really wanna prove the people're better'n the government.  I mean, I know this one might have the right idea for its backbone, but they're just not livin' up to their promises."

"I sadly must agree with that, that I must,"  Kenshin said, climbing over a log, "However, it will take time before a new concept becomes what it is meant to be, after so many centuries of a different system.  At any rate, what is going on to the west must be stopped quickly, that it must."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a while, then Sanosuke spoke again.  "Hey, not that I'm bad at walking or anything, but I know this is a damn long trip.  Isn't there some mode of transportation we can take at some point?"

"Of course,"  Kenshin answered, "Once we get to Kyoto, there is a new train I have in mind--"

"NO!" Sanosuke interrupted, stopping dead in his tracks with an emphatic stomp, "No trains!"

Kenshin stopped and looked at his friend, puzzled.  "But Sano--"

"No trains and that's it."  He had his arms crossed and his lower lip jutted like a spoiled child, brows narrowed.

"But--"

"No!"

"....."

"........."

"Sa--"

"NO!"

(Note: Kenshin would have laughed, except that was only funny in English ^_^  -Sonja/Ice Angel)

Kenshin sighed, and sat down on another log nearby, eyes closed, face neutral.  Sanosuke watched and cocked his head.  "Uh..." the young man wondered, "What are you doin'?"

"I shall sit right here until you agree to board the train, that I shall," Kenshin stated calmly, eyes not opening.  It seemed he was prepared for a _long wait._

"Aw, come on!" Sanosuke whined, "Trains are.... TRAINS!  They'll take us off the edge of the world or blow up or fly off the tracks or somethin'!  Remember what happened last time?!"

Kenshin sat still and quiet.

"Why're you makin' me do this?"

"Because, it will get us there quicker, and we are less likely to be spotted by the guards than if we are seen everywhere, that we are."

"But... but... GrrrrrrRRR!"  Sanosuke waved his fists a few times, face in a snarl, then he huffed and crossed his arms, lifting his face to the side.  "Fine.  FINE!  I'll ride the stupid Western contraption, but if I'm right and we die, I'm gonna kill ya!"

Kenshin smiled and stood, brushing the back of his hakama off.  "That seems fair, that it does."  And with that, he continued walking.

Sanosuke watched him for a bit, then stomped after him.  "You knew all along I'd be forced to agree, didn't ya?!"

"Of course,"  Kenshin said, still smiling.

"Baka."

"You are the one who wanted me to lighten up all the time, that you are."

"Eh, leave me alone...  I gotta ride a freakin' train, of all things..."

Kenshin chuckled inwardly and turned his attention on their woodland route again.  He certainly hoped they could get their business over with quickly, not only to get back home sooner, but most importantly, to prevent any more innocent people from being tortured.  He did not even want to try guessing what had been done to them, but there was no excuse for hurting anyone who was helpless.  He hoped that true justice would be done, and the people could once again be safe.


	5. Episode 5 ::: Woodland Encounter: Eyes ...

_Rurouni Kenshin: The Phoenix Saga_

Episode 5 - Woodland Encounter:  Eyes Throughout the Country

"Yahiko," Kaoru scolded, "You're making a habit out of your mistake."

"Nuh uh," he retorted, swinging again.  "See? The angle's fine, my wrists are fine, off my enemy's sword flies!"

"Alright then," she said, taking stance before her student, her own bokken at ready, "Try that against me."

Yahiko's eyes narrowed and he swung, expecting to easily knock the weapon from his opponent's hands.  But Kaoru blocked the blow with little effort, and in the same motion jerked Yahiko's weapon to the side.  He tottered as his balance was shaken, and found the tip of Kaoru's bokken at his throat.

His eyes widened as he stood straight again.  "How'dja do that?  You told me this swing was powerful enough so it was hard to block."

"Let me give you a hint," she said, annoyed, "It has to do with what you get tired of me saying over and over."

"Uh... Oh..." He looked down at his feet.  Then he looked back up with his own annoyance apparent in face and voice.  "Aw, but why should the feet matter so much?!  The sword goes in the hands!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who makes up the laws of physics," Kaoru retorted, "Feet just play more part in swordplay than most realize.  That's where you get your power and flexibility, from feet, knees, and hips.  The arms do few things, but the feet make them seem to do more."

"Yeah yeah," the boy sighed, "Alright, what do I do with my feet again for this move?"

She took stance to demonstrate, as she explained each part and had him try it until he was practicing the pattern correctly.  She found it strange that he would forget such a basic principle.  Then again, the absence of the quietly happy Kenshin and the outgoing Sanosuke already felt distracting, so she did not feel too angry at the boy.  It was now evening, anyway, so they were nearing quitting time.  At least they had kept busy enough not to notice how empty the premises seemed.

_Oh well, _she thought, _at least when they DO come back, it'll just be that much more wonderful._

***

Sanosuke had plenty of endurance, and he had plenty of strength.  But he sure was tired of walking through the woods.  Sure, there were some nice challenging hills here and climbs there, but Kenshin picked a pretty level way for the most part.  And it was getting frustrating.

"How many days do we gotta do this, anyway?" he asked.

"That would be half a day less than the first time I told you, that it would," Kenshin replied levelly.  He still wasn't annoyed.  Dammit, wasn't there any way to annoy him into changing their traveling methods?

"Five more days if we hurry, to a week if we don't," Sano grumbled, "And that's just to Kyoto.  How do we keep from goin' crazy, I'd like to know?"

"Where is that determination you had earlier, I ask?" Kenshin asked, himself, "Surely your eagerness to deal justice is enough to keep you fueled, I would think?"

"I'll never starve if you keep feedin' me my words," Sanosuke sighed with tired exasperation.  "Fine, I admit it, I'm frellin' bored with just walkin' an' I'm such a baby that I can't stay focused.  Are ya happy?"

"I did not wish to hear admittance of mistakes, that I did not," Kenshin answered gently, "I merely wished to  remind you of why you are doing this.  Besides, it will be night in a few hours, and so you may either sleep or stand guard, that you may."

"Heh, I'll take sleep first thank you," the younger man answered, knowing guard duty could be even more dull than walking.

Time passed...

Then more time...

Finally, long after it had grown dark, Kenshin was still walking with sure steps as Sanosuke fumbled about, breath in thick clouds before his face, nose feeling numb.  It was only then that the rurouni asked Sanosuke if he was tired enough to sleep yet.

"The hell do you think my answer is?"  he said with a smirk.

They soon found a spot, "they" more denoting Kenshin than Sanosuke since his night-vision was better, and a small campfire was started.  Sanosuke eagerly wrapped himself in his blanket and bedded down, as Kenshin sat against a nearby tree for first watch, sword propped on his shoulder.

Even though it was cold, he felt no need to wrap up in his own blanket yet; He had quite a high tolerance for temperature, although he knew that within a few days it would be cold enough so he would have to start using the insulator.  Through his quiet breath, he kept his amethyst eyes on all around him.  Though alert, he did allow himself to drift into thought.

He thought about Kaoru, how pleasant it had been to be considered an equal in her company, a part of her.  It was very difficult, however, for him to consider himself worthy of such an honor.  And yet, it was an honor that was now his, whether he deserved it or not.  Resisting it would be useless, so he would have to get himself to accept all of this.  That was difficult, with the impressions his past had left upon him.  But, like his Battousai half, he could find a way to put his past out of his conscious mind.  He would have to; he wanted to be happy so Kaoru could be happy.  Oh, if they got married, he would never ever treat her as property as most men believed they should.  No, she would still be in charge, if anything, and independent as she loved to be.  That was what made her so unique, so amazing.  He sighed with a light smile.

He existed for her now.  He would belong to her someday, body as well as soul, and only her.  Dear Tomoe's soul now rested with whom she was meant to be with, and he felt no bitterness from her memory directed toward him.  He knew things were going as they were meant to.  That he and Kaoru were meant to be together, and would be so forever.

Sanosuke stirred and mumbled a bit, and Kenshin looked at him.

"Pass that over here, wouldja?" the young man murmured in a slurred tone, arm moving from under the blanket, eyes still closed in sleep, "They're not what.... what... yeeaaahhh....  Sake."  He rolled partly over so he now faced away from the fire, curling up into a ball and snoring once before going quiet again.  Kenshin couldn't help but smile.  Even in his sleep, Sanosuke was outgoing.

Suddenly, Kenshin sprung silently to his feet, gripping his sword and sheathe in his hand, looking around with now narrowed eyes.  He felt the ki of someone out there, and soon afterward heard some vegetation move.  He waited to see if they asked who was there, as any casual visitor would.  Hearing no questions, he lowered himself and crept silently toward the unknown person, pausing when he was still quite a ways off.  It was then that he heard a male voice, lightly accented, ask "Hello? Who ees zere?"

Kenshin stood up straight and answered, just loudly enough to be heard, "Two men, I have come closer so as not to awaken my friend, that I have."

The stranger approached, occasionally asking "Where?" and getting a reply so he could follow the voice.  Kenshin led him closer to the campfire so enough light could be shed upon his face, setting his sword down discreetly behind him.  The man had a medium yet loose head of dark brown hair, some draping a bit down his neck and bangs over the right side of his forehead, and he was dressed in a uniform just like the one worn by the man who had attacked Kenshin the previous day.  His stubbled face looked tired and a bit shy, green eyes lowering quite often along with his head.  He looked to be a several years younger than Kenshin, possibly Sanosuke's age.  He was clearly tired, but feeling too lost to sleep anytime soon.

"I am sorry to walk to you like zees," he whispered, "I have been traveling much and do not know my way around."

"That is not your fault," Kenshin answered.  He felt sorry for this man.  His uniform was quite worn, and his cheekbones seemed too prominent for those of a healthy man.  How long had he been out here in the forest? Was he stationed here for the sole purpose of searching for the offender he was after?  "What place are you looking for, if I may ask?"

The man looked up for a moment, with surprised confusion in his eyes.  "I... I look for..." He glanced at Sanosuke, then back up at Kenshin.  "Please, sir, I must look at your friend's face."

"Well... Alright, as long as you do not awaken him, I ask of you."  He approached along with the man to make sure he had nothing harmful in mind for his sleeping companion.  The guard knelt and examined Sanosuke's visible cheek, the right.  It was clear, however, that he really wanted to see the left one, as he craned his neck down near the ground.  Kenshin went to Sano's other side and carefully placed one finger on a certain part of the young man's chin, and another at a point in front of his temple, and slowly turned his head enough so the other cheek could be seen.  Sano's eyebrows twitched but he otherwise had no reaction to the careful movement as his head was relaxed back onto the blanket once more.

Kenshin and the visitor both moved back to their previous spot.  "He is not who you are looking for, I ask?" the rurouni queried quietly, knowing the answer and knowing what would soon come.

"No," the Frenchman answered, "He ees not..." His eyes roved tentatively to the band-aid on Kenshin's cheek, but always lowered when he realized Kenshin was noticing.

To abate the tension, Kenshin cocked his head slightly and said, "You appear to have been out here for quite some time.  I know you are looking for a specific person, but is there a place you seek as well, I ask of you?"

The guard looked toward the fire, as if trying to warm his soul through his sad-looking eyes.  "Eet... eet had ze syllable 'kyo'.  I know I am near, and near zat place ees where I should find who I look for."

Kenshin kept that in mind as he nodded.  "Well, I do not know your name, but still I am willing to allow you to stay here for the night, if you wish.  I can give you some food and water, and a blanket, that I can."

The green eyes rose to Kenshin's with a moment of wistful temptation, unknowingly licking his lips with the very tip of his tongue.  It was ever so clear he was hungry and cold.  But suspicion drove his eyes to the band-aid yet again, then nervousness brought them back down to the ground before him.

There was silence for a while.  Finally, Kenshin asked, "Are you one of those searching for a man with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek?  The one who does horrible things to people, I ask of you?"  The Frenchman's eyes had widened and locked on Kenshin's, his body going tense.  He did not answer, and Kenshin continued, "My friend and I, we are searching for him as well, that we are.  We wish to bring his foul deeds to justice."

Back to the bandage the round, emerald eyes leapt.  The polite man Kenshin was, he spoke with a resigned sigh, "You wish for me to remove my bandage, I ask of you?"

Ashamed of such a rude wish, nervous of what he suspected, the Frenchman nodded, shaking from a combination of cold and tension, eyes locked on that spot now.

"I may as well not do so," Kenshin answered, "I will tell you, however, that I do bear a similar scar there.  But I am not who you seek, that I am not."

Silence.

Tense silence on a hair-trigger, whether the stakes were high or not.

"...How can I believe you?" the long-suffering guard asked, almost too quietly to be heard, eyes warring between reluctant trust and the will to attack.  Oddly, his accent seemed to change a bit.

"Had I wished to cause you harm," Kenshin answered gently, "I would have done so by now.  I still offer you our fire, that I do."

The man slowly stood, eyes locked on Kenshin.  He was shaking quite fiercely now, unsure of himself, convinced that the one before him was lying, and yet feeling awful for wishing to attack the first person he had seen in a long time.  It was clear he was not fully into what he was about to do, yet his inner resistance would not be enough to stop him.

It was inevitable that he would attack.  But Kenshin remained seated.  "If you wish to kill me," he calmly said, "I shall possibly fight back if it goes on for too long.  May we engage in such elsewhere so as not to awaken my companion, I ask of you?"

Figuring it better to fight one than two, the guard began to nod.  But then, the consideration shown by Kenshin in that comment touched him.  Then, there was the fact that he could not see too well; the starlight was far too pale and the trees obscured it.  He had to act now... Now... Before he had too much time to think about how kind the enemy was acting.  It was only acting.

It _had_ to be.

He sprung at the still-sitting rurouni, twin crescents flashing through the dark night air so quickly their draw points could not be determined.  Kenshin rolled out of the way, eyes widening so he could better catch his opponent's movement, his direction taking him away from the fire.  He came up in a crouch and picked up his sword, still sheathed, and brought it up just in time to catch another brutal slash.  He jerked backwards, hoping to pull the knife from the attacker's hand as it stuck in the sheathe, and he was successful in both that, and dodging a stab from the second weapon.

The dislodged blade flew off behind his back as he flung his covered weapon upward, followed by downward as he blocked a new blade from striking at his belly.  He let go of the sheathe, then, drawing his blade from it with a swift swinging motion, letting the former fall to the ground.  He let the motion carry him to the right to avoid another slash, and blocked another with his blade, barely.  This made a scraping sound, as the metal met metal, but it was still rather quiet.  The silence made the battle feel slow, although it was blindingly fast by now.  That silence was annoying to the guard somehow, infuriating in that it felt like little power was being used.

As he struck repeatedly at the small red-head, Kenshin continued leading him away from the fire, only using his sword defensively.  He knew he could end this conflict in an instant with one non-fatal blow, once he found the right opening.  However, he chose to allow the Frenchman to continue releasing his anger and pain, letting the danger go on for the sake of the stranger.  Slash after stab flew at the swordsman, many far too close for his liking.  The attacker was, indeed, skilled, and it was clear that all of his hatred was now being poured into his blades.

An overhead slash, too fast to be dodged.  Kenshin raised his sword to block it at the attacker's arm.  Could have been quicker, but then the sharp side would have caught the knifer's wrist; he had taken the extra instant to turn it and avoid cutting him.  The knifer held no such compunction, however, and let go of the knife as his hand was jolted to a halt.  Kenshin made a small cry of surprise in his throat as he twisted his neck and upper body to the side.  The knife managed to leave a shallow cut on his neck, not enough to rupture the jugular, but enough to start bleeding moments later.  A second slash from the other hand was coming at his mid-section.  Kenshin brought his blade down to block it.  It was almost too close to the hilt, deflecting just a hairsbreadth from Kenshin's hand.

At least ten minutes went by of this one-sided battle, the attacker occasionally emitting growls and snarls, but finding the silence of his opponent far to easy to imitate otherwise.  Kenshin used trees as shields in several instances, his sword a difficult tool to use against knives, depending mostly on his excellent night-vision and cat-like reflexes.

"Do you see," the rurouni quietly asked, the only sound now aside from their moving feet and clashing blades, "Do you see I have not yet fought back, I ask?"

"Because I have not _let_ you," the other hissed.  His next few swings were half-hearted, though, and easily dodged; he was tiring, and there was less light where they now were.  More and more, his swings went wild, and the air in front of him was clouded by his own rapid breath, while Kenshin still appeared to be in fairly fresh condition.

Finally, the adrenaline that had been fueling him onward was depleted.  The long period of starving and cold had taken its toll on the guard.  He stood bent halfway over, panting heavily, shaking arms weakly holding the knives though unable to swing effectively anymore.  He had a resigned look in his eyes, as if he was ready to accept death, but would continue fighting in spirit even though his shaking body would go no further.

Kenshin looked at him for a while, expression unreadable.  He felt the warm blood trickling down his neck, familiar with the stinging scent that came with it.  It was only his blood, nothing that warranted anger.  He dropped the Sakabatou, and stood in silence.

The Frenchman looked a bit surprised, and remained that way as Kenshin spoke.

"I would suggest you share our fire for tonight," he said in a still calm voice, "Then go straight east for one day.  There you shall find Tokyo, where you can get a good rest and some food, that you can."

The man's jaw became unlocked and dropped slightly open, his eyes conveying shock at his supposed enemy's behavior.  How could he still make kind offers?  How was he not angry when he was quite likely injured?  Had he truly made a mistake in attacking him?  His knees trembled as his own weight became difficult to bear, and an unintelligible sound came from his throat.

Kenshin looked concerned and approached slowly.  "You have been through a difficult time, that you have," he observed.  "Allow me to help you, I ask."

Another sound of weariness and shock, and the knives dropped from his hands and he began to fall forward.  Kenshin neared more quickly and caught him before he could fully collapse, hands under his arms.  The Frenchman was still shivering, and his breathing was as well as could be expected considering he was exhausted and may have had a chill, but he was now unconscious.

Kenshin looked toward the campfire.  Quite a ways now, with this much weight; he was not accustomed to carrying heavy things like Sanosuke was, but he knew he could make it.

***

"Sanosuke..."

"...ungh..."

"My pardons, but I must sleep..."

"...No, _I_ gotta sleep..."

"I am quite tired, that I am."

"Go 'way... Need more sleep..... Stop pokin' me."

Kenshin was squatting next to him, repeatedly poking the same spot on the back of Sanosuke's shoulder; the young man had rolled over to face away from him.  Kenshin just sat there, all innocent looking, poking and poking and poking and poking and poking and poking and poking and poking...

"Alright alright alright already.  I'm up, I'm up."  Sanosuke sat up, not looking happy, hair more of a mess than it usually was.  He yawned and stretched, then rubbed his eyes.

Kenshin spoke again, still whispering... Hey, they'd been whispering?  Yeah.  How come?  "I did not wish to awaken you at all, that I did not.  However, I am very tired and would not guard effectively if I should fall asleep."

"Yeah yeah, I know, I ain't mad.  But why we whisperin'?"

Kenshin moved aside a bit and pointed with his open hand to a third man lying beside the fire, still in deep sleep.  Sanosuke looked at Kenshin with a questioning expression, then noticed his neck.  "Uh... What happened?  Why's he here?  Is that a cut on your neck?"

"I shall explain later so as not to awaken our guest, that I shall," Kenshin answered.  He wanted to ask if he could use Sanosuke's blanket, as the night had gotten colder than he had anticipated, but he dared not ask for something since he had to wake him up as it was.

"Eh, lemme guess, I missed a fight again."

"I am afraid so."

"Blah, Kenshin, wake me up next time."

Kenshin smiled.  That would get him springing right out of bed, that it would.  He stood as Sanosuke did, speaking as the younger stretched again.  "I just knew you needed your sleep, which was why I did not awaken you.  You really wish for me to do so next time, I ask of you?"

"Well, yeah," he answered, "I said it, didn't I?"  He opened his canteen, had a sip of water, then splashed some onto his face, blinking hard with pursed lips.  Then he smiled.  "A'right, I'm awake.  I'll guard you an' our new buddy, you get your shut-eye."  He plopped down, sitting against the nearest tree, arms and legs crossed jauntily.  Then, he cocked his head, expression showing slight concern.  "Hey,"  he said, stopping Kenshin as he was heading to his own tree near the visitor,  "You really are tired, ain'cha?"

Kenshin turned his worn, heavy-looking face toward his friend and nodded once.  He was thankful his friend was being so patient; it was not like him to wait when it came to being told about a missed fight.  Kenshin truly would not have awakened anyone unless it was an emergency, had he not been so desperately tired.

"When d'you want me wakin' you up?"

Kenshin thought for a bit, half-closed eyes looking at the fire.  They really needed to be up at daybreak and on their way; he wanted as little time wasted as possible.  And yet, combining the fact that he had only napped briefly the previous night, and the skirmish he had had a couple hours ago, he knew that he needed his rest or he would not be at all effective against their distant target.  "I do not wish for this," he answered quietly,  "but I suppose I shall wake up when I have slept long enough, that I shall."

Sanosuke nodded understandingly, and watched Kenshin sit against the tree, immediately closing his bloodshot, violet eyes, sword propped against his shoulder as usual.  After a while, Sano realized how cold it was, and reached for his blanket to wrap up in.  Then, he also realized that Kenshin had given his own to the guest, and had probably not used it all night.

Grumbling to himself, he wadded the cloth up and carried it toward Kenshin, whose eyes opened once more and looked up at his friend curiously.  Sano dumped the blanket on his white-clad lap.  "Take my cover," he muttered, turning to head back.

"But, Sano--" Kenshin began.

Sanosuke turned his head back to face Kenshin, the rest of his body unmoving.  His eyes were now narrowed and glowing red, fangs glistening in the firelight.  "Take.  My.  Cover." he snarled.

"Ishalltakeit,thatIshall" Kenshin squeaked with an exaggerated, frightened smile, hugging the bunched-up cloth to emphasize that point.  Sanosuke became normal again, smirk and all, and nodded, turning back once more and heading for his own tree, as Kenshin covered himself up and closed his eyes again.


	6. Episode 6 ::: From Foe to Friend: The D...

_Rurouni Kenshin: The Phoenix Saga_

Episode 6 - From Foe to Friend:  The Dashing, One-of-a-Kind Gentleman.

(Note:  Please don't yell at me about the name you'll see.  It may be kinda stereotypical, but I think it sounds neato, so blah! :P    Oh, and I really hope at least some of you out there will like the character I'm referring to... I know I do. ^_^ -- Sonja the Saiya-jin).

**************************

The rurouni awakened with a raise of his head, blinking in the low sunlight.  It was stilly pretty early in the morning.  Good.

He noticed that Sanosuke was absent, but could sense he was close, so his concern dissipated just as soon as it had arisen.  He then looked down at where the guard lay, still sleeping, curled on his side and facing Kenshin.  In the light of day, it was apparent that the man's natural skin color was actually pretty dark, although paled a bit from the illness that came from his time in the cold forest.  Oddly enough, the stubble on his face seemed fairly organized, showing he had recently shaved except for above and below his lips.  Apparently, he considered his appearance important to his sense of dignity.  He looked to be a handsome, dashing fellow once he would be able to take proper care of himself.

In fact, he looked quite different from Jean Luc.  Not that Kenshin had seen enough French people to know what the standard was.  Somewhere in his memories, he felt a sense of familiarity.  Was it by the sea?  Yes, he was sure of that much.  But before he could think any further, the guard murmured a bit, speaking a language different from the French Kenshin had heard.  It reminded him of how Sanosuke spoke, and he found that rather odd.  (Note:  Sanosuke rolls his "r"s, in case you never really paid attention to his Japanese dialogue.  That's not necessarily denoting accent, but is rather a slurred, easygoing speech pattern in Sano's case. -- Sonja).

Kenshin then heard Sanosuke approaching through the vegetation, and he stood and stretched a bit in one smooth motion.  He folded up the blanket, brushed it off, then brought it to where the street-fighter emerged from the foliage.  Sano smirked as he accepted it.  "Ah, thanks.  Didn't drool on it, didja?"

"I have found that I do not 'drool' in my sleep, that I do not," Kenshin answered with a smile.

"Heh.  Wow, our guest must really be tired," Sanosuke observed, looking at the sleeping man as he put away the blanket,  "Aren'tcha gonna tell me about him an' stuff now?"

"Alright," Kenshin answered, beginning to lead Sanosuke back the way he had come.

"Hey man," he interjected, "Not that way!  I took a crap over there."

Blink.  "Oh.  Here then."  He walked to the right for a ways until they could speak more freely without waking the third man.  Once they reached a small clearing, Sanosuke leaned on a tree trunk casually, hands in his pockets.

"Alright, Red," he drawled, "What happened?"

"Well," Kenshin began, sitting on a log covered with frozen moss, "during my turn to guard, I heard a man approach us.  He is a French guard--"

"An' he tried to kill you, right?" Sanosuke exclaimed, pointing to his neck to represent Kenshin's wound.

"To put it bluntly, yes," he replied, "but he has had a very difficult time in these woods, that he has.  He became exhausted, and so I allowed him to sleep with us, that I did."

Sanosuke's lips drew pursed, his eyes a bit narrowed as he walked up to Kenshin, face forward to look closely at the cut on his neck.  Kenshin looked up at him quizzically, asking "Oro?"

"If I poked that," Sanosuke wondered, "would all your blood squirt out?"

"Judging by how you poke," he answered, "It is possible, that it is."

"And you let the fella who did that have your blanket an' everything."  He backed away again as he said this, arms crossing.  "He coulda killed you!"

"Well, he is no longer dangerous, I believe," Kenshin said, "So please treat him kindly, I ask of you."

Sanosuke sighed.  "Well, I've always trusted your judgment, so I'll do so now."  He then smirked.  "After all, I _did try to kick your ass when we first met, an' you gave me a chance.  I'm guessin' this is similar."_

Kenshin nodded with a small smile.  "I knew you would understand, that I did."

"Heh, yeah yeah," Sano said, cracking his knuckles, "Now, you better wake me up or somethin' if you're fighting again.  I wanna at least watch, if not help out, ya know."

Kenshin raised his hands defensively.  "I shall," he said, "Although I still say you will be grumpy."

Sano sprang forward and pulled Kenshin to his feet by the front of his gi, a move the rurouni could have easily evaded but allowed.  He let himself be shaken around rapidly, eyes and mouth wide and silly, as Sanosuke yelled (with fiercely rolling Japanese syllables), "I don't care if I'm grumpy or start cryin' or whatever! I ain't gonna miss another fight happenin' right next to me, got it?!"

"Um, excuse me," a new voice said.  Sano froze, looking in its direction with a now clueless demeanor, letting go of Kenshin.  Eyes now swirly, the short man fell over with an "Oro-o-o..."

The French guard stood at the edge of the small clearing.  He had the borrowed blanket folded in his arms.  Despite the shy way with which he clutched it, his stance and expression seemed pleasantly outgoing.  "You are ze two who spared me, yes?" he asked.

"Well, uh, if you wanna call it that..." Sanosuke answered, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.  "Um, I guess Kenshin here's more responsible for that.  Right, buddy?"

Kenshin stood up, straightening his gi and smiling amiably with a hint of embarrassment.  "That is my name," he said, "Himura Kenshin.  I would prefer to think of you more as a guest, that I would."

"Well," the man answered, "I am quite surprised, actually.  Had tables turned, I would have cut you back even zough I am considered a righteous man."  He bowed, staying bent as he spoke.  "Please accept my apologies for last night.  You are clearly not ze monster I seek."

Kenshin bowed back, tugging Sano down as well by the hanging ends of his headband with a jolt.  "We accept your apology," the rurouni answered, "And please, be sorry no more; I know why you did as you did, and I bear no ill feelings, that I do not."

"Lemme up," Sanosuke murmured, head twisted at an odd sideways angle.  Kenshin stood and let go, all smiles, as his friend hopped back upright and rubbed his neck, trying to regain his dignity.

The guard's smile, as he straightened, was pleasing, and seemed to be a natural expression of his although it obviously had not graced his face for a long time.  His emerald eyes showed sincere gratitude and lingering regret, though.  "I don't know how to thank you for forgiving me," he said, "Eet's not what I would normally expect.  I'm so glad I did not keel you, but still what I deed was terrible."  His head lowered at the last sentence.

"Eh, think nothin' of it," Sanosuke said, smiling himself now and waving a hand dismissively.  "Ya can't just kill Kenshin anyway, cuz he's... well... he's Kenshin."  As if that explained everything.  "By the way, I'm Sagara Sanosuke.  What's your name?"

The man's confident air returned, and he tucked the blanket under his left arm and bowed once again, right arm over his chest in some kind of salutation, appearing quite distinguished as he did so.  His voice took a curious turn in accent; the first word contained a rolled "r" while the second resumed the French accent.  "Enrique D'Artagnon," he stated, "Guardian of an estate I am not to name."

"Hm," Sanosuke observed, "The different accent...  Are you from two places or is that just how you French people talk?"

Before Kenshin could disapprove of his friend's inquisition, Enrique chuckled with surprisingly good nature.  "I was born of a Spanish mother in Madrid," he answered.  Which did not help Sanosuke understand the situation any better.

"Spaniards," Kenshin quietly said, a bit distant in thought.  "I recall seeing some sailors of that nationality when I was younger, by the sea, that I do."

"Quite likely," Enrique said with a nod, looking proud of himself, "So you are looking at one of half-blood from each country."

Sanosuke got it now.  "Heh, cool," he said, "so why do you seem to stick with the French accent?  It sounds harder on the throat."

Again, Kenshin was compelled to reprimand Sano's brusque manner, but D'Artagnon seemed to take it completely in stride as he laughed and leaned on a tree, answering "Well, eet's what I am used to.  I knew both languages as a child, French and Spanish, but when I moved to France steel as a child, I stopped using the latter.  Eet only seems to emerge at random, but ees no longer my natural tongue."

"You seem quite fluent in Japanese, that you do," Kenshin commented.

"I feegured I had a choice between relearning Spanish or learning Japanese before coming here," he answered, "and I chose the latter seence doing both would be quite confusing."  He gestured freely with his arm, seeming quite at ease with the gentlemen before him.

"Yer pretty smart then, for a gai-jin (foreigner)," Sano observed.  He seemed to like this fellow.

Another chuckle, Enrique taking his turn to rub the back of his head sheepishly.  "Well, eef you would like to theenk so, I permit it," he said with a smile,  "although I would not say so of myself."

Kenshin found himself liking D'Artagnon as well.  As they continued conversing, it was apparent that, while being a skilled fighter and one of iron will, Enrique was also a gentleman, yet flowed wittily along with comments of any nature.  His earlier release of stress in the form of battle, as well as the night of warmth and kindness, seemed to bring out the kind of person he truly was.

When asked why he and the other guard seemed to specialize in knife combat, he crossed his arms, by now having handed Kenshin's blanket back to him, and smirked.  "Because, my friend," he answered, "Swords are illegal in the Meiji domain."  He chuckled, then added "I am guessing you are an exempt authority?"

"In a sense, I am," Kenshin answered, "at least in Tokyo.  So does that mean you are skilled with a sword, I ask of you?"

Enrique looked to the left, burying the toe of his boot in half-frozen dead leaves, then flicking it upward in a way that flipped a nearly straight stick, about 90 centimeters long, into the air.  He caught it at one end and swung it all in one smooth motion in the air, twirled it, then took a confident stance with a one-handed grip on the "sword."

"I can demonstrate if you're not too busy," he smoothly delivered in his Spanish accent, appearing quite suave and ready.

"I believe you," Kenshin answered, unable to keep from smiling at the cool display, "However, we are on a journey which we must continue soon, that we are."

D'Artagnon expression darkened.  "Ah, yes," he said, "The search for zat... that monster."  He seemed to be cleaning up his accent within the short time he had been speaking.  "May I come with you?"

Kenshin cocked his head a bit.  "That would not be wise, my pardons," he said gently, "You are quite weakened from being out here for so long in the cold.  You really ought to go to Tokyo and take care of yourself, that you should."

The man shook his head slowly, his somehow compelling smile returning to his worn features.  "That may be true," he said, "However, the whole reason I've fallen to this state, ees because I wish to bree… bring the monster to justice.  Wouldn't it be a shame for this to be for nothing?  My face must look quite disgraceful by now."

Sanosuke chuckled.  "Well, I guess you're right about that much." Then he thought about that, and waved his hands with a goofy grin. "Er, not your face though, you've somehow been shavin' or just don't grow much.  Or somethin'."

D'Artagnon chuckled again, though by now a bit grimly.  "Thank you for noticing.  I do keep my knives sharp enough for several reasons.  But please, I wish to aid in the punishment of the despicable men responsible for the misery they have caused.  If I walk too slowly you don't have to wait for me, but I think I can keep up.  For however long it takes."  His head lowered at the last statement, as if already gathering himself for a long journey.

Kenshin and Sanosuke looked at each other as if trying to find their answers in the other's face.  Finding only the same question, they looked back at Enrique, then back at each other.  Finally, Sanosuke rested his fists on his hips and said to the gai-jin "Well, I personally think you seem rugged enough to keep up.  If you get too tired though, then there's nothin' wrong with goin' off to get taken care of.  We won't call you a quitter or anything."

Kenshin considered, then grimly stated, "It is your decision, Enrique-dono, that it is."  He made a strained effort to pronounce the name with the Spanish accent and had a difficult time.

"Oh, just call me Enrique," he said, gesturing dismissively and pronouncing it with the fairly accurate Japanese accent he was trying for, "or gai-jin, or whatever you like.  I am at your service."  He bowed once more, a more gracious, flowery bow than the standard Japanese gesture.

Kenshin looked upon him with a fair amount of worry.  He had not wanted innocent people to be unnecessarily involved in this issue.  Yet, this man's strength and skill were amazing even in his weakened state.  And he seemed quite happy at the prospect of accompanying them.  Indeed, he had had a difficult time, and helping against the enemy would make that worthwhile.

"Sa, ikuzo de gozaru," the rurouni signaled with a grim smile, and the three headed back to the campsite.

*****

At about midday, biscuits were passed out and the travelers ate on foot.  Kenshin felt impressed that both of his companions were keeping up with him so well.  They had conversed little to save energy, but when they did speak, D'Artagnon was cheerful, polite, and debonair.  He seemed to have the pride of one of high breeding, but the on-equal nature of a commoner.  He was also curious about Japanese customs and mannerisms, seeming very eager to fit in.

Between that, though, his luminous green eyes held a deep pain behind them, well hidden at most times yet visible at others.  At least, Kenshin noticed.  He wasn't sure if Sanosuke also did, although it was a given that the French Spaniard was grieved by what had happened to his lord.  Kenshin felt that there was something else there, too.  Something serious enough to make this man much like himself.  As if he too had come from a difficult past, or was perhaps still enduring the difficulty, yet had somehow attained a kind nature and held onto it firmly when a lesser man would have let it go.

_I hope things turn out well for him,_ Kenshin thought, _that I do._

Sanosuke did indeed know that the gaijin had something bugging him.  Seems crap like that always happens to the cool people.  Oh well, the fellow seemed to have things under control, much the way he and Kenshin did.  At least, in general.  Sure, sometimes they slip a little, but they've both been in control lately.  This fellow seemed far too confident in himself to be broken down easily.  Whatever was troubling him, Sano was sure he could get through it with style to spare.

Somewhere during the course of occasional conversation, it was revealed that the French guards, eight in all, were concentrated around both Kyoto and Tokyo, since they had not been sure which "kyo" area was the one they were looking for.  Enrique found it pretty humorous that the names were the same except that the syllables were reversed, and was glad to be going in the right direction.

It was when they were passing through a town, however, that their rhythm of travel was once again interrupted.

"Arrêtez, Espagnol métissent! (Halt, Spanish mongrel!)"  A sneering male voice called out from their right.  All three paused and turned their heads to see another French guard, this one a bit more solidly built and a couple centimeters shorter than D'Artagnon though obviously far older, and of lighter skin and hair tone.  He was clean-shaven and seemed in very good condition unlike the disheveled half-Spaniard.  In fact, he was standing just outside of a restaurant he had probably eaten in.  His green eyes and expression were bitter, his smirk making it difficult to tell if he was born with an ugly sneer, or just trying to look that way.  Kenshin had already noticed, followed now by Sanosuke, that this man was wearing not one, but two swords.  This secluded town may not have much law enforcement, but to so blatantly wear swords in public, especially as a foreigner...

Seemingly unphased, D'Artagnon missed hardly a beat as he elaborated, "Good sirs, this is Captain Aleron, a fellow guard at my lord's estate.  And so as not to leave you in the dark, he just called me a Spanish mongrel."

"Better guard you mean to say of you," Aleron hissed acidly, his accent obvious as he butchered the language.  Then he smirked wider and added "I do learn Japanese now, do improve."

"Ah, but where's the accent for it?" Enrique asked, his own Japanese quite fluid by now, "And just how long have you been lying in the lap of luxury instead of searching for whom we were sent for?"  While the other seemed to show great animosity toward Enrique, the Spaniard was gracious enough not to reciprocate.  But this somehow angered the other man still further.

Then, his dark eyes turned to study Kenshin more carefully.  Specifically, to the bandage on his cheek.  Suspicion appeared on his face.  "What ees below tape?" he asked.

"Please," Enrique sighed without missing a beat, "Must you be so impolite to a stranger in their own country?  You don't even know his name, and yet you already edge into his personal--"

The man wasn't even listening, walking abruptly toward Kenshin, meaning to pull the bandage off himself.  Enrique was about to change his words to protest, but Kenshin raised his hand, stopping the advance of the angry foreigner.  "I shall answer your question verbally," he said levelly, "On my cheek are two scars that cross, received long ago."

The eyes widened, then narrowed more violently than before.

Enrique quickly piped up in French, obviously trying to quickly explain that Kenshin was not the enemy, but he was silenced with a look of shock when the end of Aleron's sword was suddenly centimeters from his face.

"So," the armed man purred dangerously, "traitor are you?"

Sanosuke exclaimed a wordless yelp, eyes wide with shock yet burning with anger.  Even Kenshin was surprised; the movement was so quick he had barely caught sight of it.

Enrique seemed to regain his composure all too quickly.  "No," he answered, sounding as calm as he had before the other's invasiveness, "I am not.  I tried to tell you, this man is not the monster we look for.  In fact, these two are hunting for him.  The scar is a coincidence."

The armed man made a questioning sound, not understanding all the words, so Enrique repeated in French.  To which the former replied, in Japanese so all present could understand, "You do lie.  And a superior, you go against."  He took a step closer to Enrique, the sharp tip coming closer, its target not moving away from it at all.

"Hey, whatterya tryin' to pull, buddy?"  Sanosuke asked, edging a shoulder in front of his newfound friend, moving him gently but firmly out of the way as the blade stopped advancing, "What's the deal here?  Ain't you guys supposed to be on the same side?"

"Let me save my Captain from embarrassment with his language abilities," Enrique gently stated, "To put it shortly, I'm on his side... But he's not on mine."

"Huh?"  Sano asked, looking at him with cocked brow.  Enrique had a surprisingly grim expression despite how gentle his voice was.  His eyes seemed to be struggling to stay on Aleron's, as if he felt fear of the man but was refusing to give in to it.  Kenshin was also seeing this, but not yet reacting.  Sano looked at him, then back at Enrique as the man slid quietly by and was approaching the stranger with a name.

"I assume you brought that other sword for me?"  Enrique queried evenly, with a small smile, "I suppose you're not as beastly as you let on after all."

"Eet ees stupeed beat you no fight back, so peetiful ees you," Aleron answered, looking and sounding dangerous and seeming very glad of that.  He moved back a bit, then threw one sword and sheathe at Enrique, not to him, obviously meaning to hit him with it.  But the half-Spaniard stepped deftly aside and raised his leg so the sword hit his boot rather than his friends behind it, and it clattered to the ground.

Picking it up and examining it with an air of professionalism, D'Artagnon calmly requested, "Well, if you wish to fight me, for whatever reason, please let us not do it here in the street, in front of the women and children.  Though actually..." He looked up with a smile and opened his hands, letting the weapon fall to the ground yet again, "...I'd rather not fight you at all.  Swords are illegal here.  Surely you know that?"

Captain Aleron was an obvious hater of the truth if it did not match what he wanted it to be.  Still smiling maliciously, he was suddenly in front of Enrique and slashed his sword.  More like flashed it, its movement so fast it was like seeing the slit of silver as a minnow catches one single instant of sunlight in a stream.  A look of shock covered Enrique's face, followed by most of his uniform falling open, halved buttons falling with small thumps to the ground.  A line of dark red beads began to form down much of his chest.

"What the hell?!" Sano blurted, stomping wrathfully toward the offensive guard.  But D'Artagnon extended an arm, grabbing the younger man's sleeve.  Sanosuke looked at him with puzzlement, as well as taking that moment to examine the wound.  It wasn't dangerous, but had to be painful, as it was beginning to bleed quite a bit now.  The half-Spaniard's eyes seemed full of determination as he shook his head at Sano.  Then he smiled once again.

"No need for the two of you to be involved," he said, voice a little strained from the wound he had received, "I will not trouble those who need not be troubled."  He then picked his sword up from the ground.  "Since you so adamantly insisted, my good Captain, let us go to the end of town."

They both began to walk down the street.  Enrique then added to his friends "You may watch if you like," with a small grin.  Sano and Kenshin followed at that, watching Aleron glare at Enrique with a cruel, overbearing smile.

Sanosuke quietly asked, tone indignant, "Kenshin, why ain't you stoppin' this?  That weirdo's no good, an' 'Rique's in no shape to be fightin'."

"We do not know enough about this issue to take sides," Kenshin answered, "and I understand his will not to involve others in his fight, that I do.  Besides, his eyes say that he has a personal reason for this."

Sanosuke hissed and jerked his head to face away from him, but he knew he was right.  Still, that didn't make this crap justified.  If it looked like their gaijin friend would need help, he decided he'd step in whether Kenshin liked it or not.  Then, he piped up to the two guards "Look, guys, you're supposed to be on the same side! Why are you fighting? Aleron, if you're after Kenshin why not challenge him?!"

In the background, Kenshin's eyes narrowed into little lines.

"We can't answer now, Sanosuke," Enrique said quietly, voice so even he almost sounded tired in his efforts to stay calm.  Sanosuke could find nothing to say to that and remained quiet for the time being.  He had no idea what was going on with this weird sequence of events.  It made little sense to him, and being in the dark really irked him.  Plus he was worried...  This "superior" would make mince-meat out of their friend if he had his way, he was sure of it.  Yes sir, he figured he'd be jumping in within a few seconds.

Once the group had reached a sparsely populated edge of the town, feet among browned grass sleeping the winter away, Enrique D'Artagnon and Aleron took stances facing one another, Aleron's an obvious swordplay pose, Enrique standing seemingly at ease, weapon still sheathed and a hand casually lowered at his side.  His exterior was the definition of calm and confident, yet Kenshin could feel surges of negativity within him.  Regret, misgivings, some fear...  All kept admirably in check, but still there.

Captain Aleron's blade pointed toward his opponent. "Draw, boy," he stated.


	7. Episode 7 ::: Reluctant Parting: A Sad ...

_Rurouni Kenshin: The Phoenix Saga_

Episode 7 – Reluctant Parting: A Sad Battle That Should Not Be.

**************************

Enrique drew his sword smoothly from its sheathe, for the time being holding the latter rather than discarding it or having it attached to his belt.  Both Frenchmen extended the saber blades toward each other.  It was easy for both Kenshin and Sanosuke to see that this battle would be very different from Japanese swordplay, both in style and in the weapons themselves.  The sabers were much like those the police carried with them, with curved blades and hand-guards.

"Aren't those handle things gonna choke their sword motions?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin quietly.

"In our perception of Nihontou (Japanese sword) use, yes," Kenshin answered, "However, because they are both using the same type of weapon and specialize in its use, they shall use those sabers to their fullest potential, that they shall."

The thought of witnessing a battle with seemingly restraining weapons irritated Sanosuke a bit more than he felt was logical.  He felt compelled to give Enrique a katana or the Sakabatou or something so he would have a more complete range.

However, when the two opponents leaped toward each other lightly and began a blazing exchange of flashing blades, Sanosuke realized how light and swift the sabers were, and how the limited amounts and angles of motion caused the strokes to be faster than the loose, open swings of free-handled swords.  This drew upon the fighters' respective speeds and reflexes, making the battle both aggressive and controlled.  Sanosuke's eyes and jaw were open wide as he did his best to keep track of the battle.  They were both so fast, so potentially lethal.  They both danced lightly to and fro, in circles, in lines, in diagonals, like butterflies fluttering delicately from flower to flower.  Their bodies swayed in graceful dodges.  Their sabers painted crescents of light in the air around them.

It was dangerously beautiful.  Mesmerizing and savage, like a swaying cobra.  Neither Sanosuke nor Kenshin dared take their eyes from the fight.  Even the rurouni could not keep his face from betraying his astonishment.  At first, he had expected to mentally tag any openings he saw that would be accessible with a Nihontou, but thus far he could see none.  These men were both so incredibly skilled that he hoped never to have to fight them.

After several minutes, both witnesses finally adjusted to the new speed of the battle and could identify the moves better.  The two guards not only watched each other's joints, feet, and swords, but also spent much time maintaining eye contact.  Aleron was still wearing a cruel smirk, eyes like green bowls with satisfaction being poured into and filling them as time went on, and already filled to the brim with aggravating pride.

Enrique's eyes, meanwhile, were piercing and intense in their concentration, yet he was somehow maintaining this light, airy composure.  His motions were almost gravity-defying, as if his feet only chose to touch the ground because they liked it in small doses.  Nothing seemed to inhibit the half-Spaniard as he ducked, swayed, whirled, and leaped with confidence that his eyes seemed to lack.  It soon became apparent that the younger man was fighting defensively while darting and dodging, sliding in attacks with greater speed and precision.  The older one was on the offensive, his power and firm movements making him a very daunting opponent.  The advantages and disadvantages of each fighter seemed to cancel each other out as blade clashed with blade or met with air.  Over and over, the exchanges went on, with no new blood being shed.

Finally, Sanosuke whispered in awe, "How can 'Rique keep goin' with him, step for step? … How can they go _that_ fast?"

Kenshin shook his head slightly a few times, eyes remaining locked on the combatants. Then, sounding a bit detached, he quietly said, " There is something sad here… Something we cannot see."

Sanosuke wasn't sure if he felt that or not, but he did know that the tables could turn at any moment against Enrique, as stressed as he was.  Surely, he would easily be superior in this match had he been in peak condition.  Whoever this Aleron guy was, he was most likely fighting with the intention of beating the younger guard, not caring how he met that goal.

He shook his head in negative feeling, eyes narrowing as he said, "Kenshin, I don't like this.  This ain't fair enough to be a duel."

"No worries," Enrique airily replied, surprising his audience, "I know what I'm doing."

The motions of both fighters were a bit slower now, as normal decrease of energy and increase of care occurred.  Enrique, lithe and swift as a cat, began to sway and glide backwards as Aleron, solid and powerful as a bear, advanced with intimidating force.

The Spaniard parried and guarded for several strokes, dodged a stab with silken grace, then suddenly went in low with a stab of his own, having twisted his wrist and elbow so that the sharp side was up.  It looked awkward, but was still cause enough for Aleron to sidestep.  However, the stab became a diagonal-upward slash, following its target and successfully leaving a substantial trail through his shirt.  However, at the same time the move left Enrique's right side and part of his back open, thus now bleeding from the Captain's retaliation.

Both of them cried out and stepped back, narrowed eyes still connected as they assessed the exchange, calculating damage and recovery time, breaths heavy.  Kenshin and Sanosuke watched, still tense, as the blood spread over what skin was visible, waiting to see if one of them was wounded badly enough to collapse.  Sanosuke's fists were drawn tight, his anger and tension impossible for Kenshin not to sense.  Kenshin remained in place though, convinced somehow that interrupting the battle would do no good.

Finally, Enrique smiled slightly once again, his confident air making a tentative return through the pain.  "Was it good enough?" he asked.

"…No," Aleron growled, "Hurt you een return I deed."

"A mere scratch," Enrique said with a small laugh, dashing at the Frenchman once more as if he were perfectly fine, his half-open shirt hanging back with the wind.

"Nani?!" Sanosuke hissed in surprise.  It had to have been far worse than that.

Despite the speed of the younger man's attack, Aleron managed to block the now aggressive onslaught.  Both men were now equally forceful in their attacks.  Aleron still tauntingly domineering, Enrique still confident and enthusiastic despite the odds against him.

And through it all, Sanosuke could now feel the sadness in the air.

"I'm gonna go to work now," Yahiko announced, putting on a thick jacket and his shoes at the doorway.  He knew the Akabeko would be nice and warm, and it was pleasant working there.  Not to mention Tsubame would also be working there… A small smile formed on the boy's lips.  Sure, she was often too shy and soft, but he often found that kinda of cute.  Besides, she was growing stronger as time went on.  Not bad for a girl.

"Are there any openings?"  Kaoru asked from beside him, freaking him out as he snapped out of his thoughts.  She, too, was donning extra clothing and her shoes.

"Wh-what's it matter?"  Yahiko asked in return, "You've got the dojo an' stuff."

"An empty dojo hardly counts as income," Kaoru said with a sigh, "And although we have only our mouths to feed, we really need to get some kind of savings stored up.  Besides, I can't just sit around or train while a little boy – no offense – works all the time."

"Well what if someone comes lookin' for you, wanting to be a student after all?"  Yahiko wondered.

"I guess I can leave some ink and a board out so they can write down their name under a message I'll leave."

Yahiko sighed with mild frustration.  "Not everyone can read an' write, ya know."

"Oh… whoops," Kaoru realized, "I guess I kind of forget since _I_ can and all." ^_^()

"Ego girl," Yahiko muttered.

Kaoru's fist landed hard on his head. "I don't mean it like _that!!_" she defended, "My father just made literacy part of my life, not caring I'm a girl."

Yahiko rubbed his head.  "Yeah, that's fine for a Tanuki to read," he growled.  Then he went tentative as he said softly, "Um… Kaoru?"

"Hai?"

"Um… Do you think that sometime… you can, uh… teach me how to read an' write?"

Kaoru looked surprised.  "You don't know how to?  I thought you could."

Yahiko twiddled his toes against the floor.  "Well, I can read some, an' write a little… But not everything, an' not very well."

"Ahh, don't worry," Kaoru said with a smile, "I'll start with you as soon as I get organized.  You'll be the Kanji King by the time I'm through with you."

Yahiko smirked a bit.  "Well, thanks," he said, "but for now, I better get goin'."

"But are there any openings there?"  Kaoru asked hopefully.

"Nope, all full after those two robber-guys joined," the boy said with a shrug.  He scampered out as Kaoru pouted at that.

"Well," she said, trying to give herself determination again, "I can't quit before I've begun.  Kamiya Kaoru is going to get a wonderful job that pays plenty of money!"  She raised her fist in the air, a blue aura glowing around her to show her willpower.

Through the cold town of Tokyo she trekked, visiting businesses.  But one by one, she found them not needing any help.  And quite often…

"We don't hire women.  Go back home and cook."

Kaoru pushed up a sleeve, eyes narrowed and fist tight.  "You see these muscles?" she asked, "These don't come from keeping house.  What makes you think I can't keep up with the guys around here?  Besides, perhaps my beauty and grace would draw more customers."  She became feminine again, batting her eyelids.

The man looked on for a moment, then shrugged.  "Sorry, but the place for women is at home.  Or maybe you can hop over to a brothel—"

He was suddenly quivering on the floor with his eyes crossed and an angry Kaoru standing over him, rubbing her fist.  "Become a woman for a day and try having that said to you, baka!" she growled.

She continued her search for a job, sighing in frustration from the bigotry she found everywhere.  It was nothing new, of course, but that didn't mean she had to like it.  _They all expect me to cook and clean, but don't expect me to make money? What do they want me to cook, water??_  She shook her head.  She couldn't become so discouraged yet.  Thus, she pushed all possible negative thoughts from her mind and pushed onwards.

The battle had been going on for nearly an hour now.  A grueling amount of time to be constantly moving, constantly dancing with death.  All concentration had to be used.  One slip, one instant of relaxation could mean the end.  The tale of this was told upon the faces of the combatants, in their slightly reddened eyes, sluggish movements, and sweat.  Steam rose and clouded around their heated forms as it met the cold air.  A small crowd had gathered, watching in awe the battle that would seemingly never end.

But it had to end soon.  For every wound one fighter gave, they received one as well.  None of the injuries seemed life-threatening, but still bled substantially from their sustained movements.  More time proved that Enrique was exhausted from his ill condition, exposure, traveling fatigue, and now the wounds and weariness of the fight.  His limbs were shaking, his breath heavy.

Yet, the Captain did not overtake him.  His own movements slowed to match the Spaniard's, though not with the same hopeless sense of dead weight.

Sanosuke's teeth ground harder together.  "He's toying with him," he growled, "Draggin' it on to break 'Rique down."

"Geeve up," Aleron stated with bored irritation, wishing the audience, and of course his opponent, to understand his superiority.

"I… can't," Enrique panted painfully, "…I'm… not dead."

Aleron did not answer, but kept on making his now taunting attacks on the younger man.  He practically rested while continuing to drive Enrique toward collapse.

"Why must this happen?" Kenshin asked, breaking his long, grim silence, "What is going on, I ask of you both?"

There was no answer, though many of the spectators also asked this.  The onslaught only continued, the cruelly grinning Captain now forcing Enrique to defend while on his knees.

"I can't take this anymore!" Sanosuke burst, running for the scene.  Kenshin made no move to stop him as he barreled down upon the standing fighter.  Aleron only stopped his attacking, not even looking at the intruder.  Sano still had to skid to a stop, eyes wide, as a blade aimed at him.

It was Enrique's.

Sanosuke looked down at him in shock.  Enrique looked back up at him with tired resolve and apology.  His eyes were full of extreme sadness, his confidence almost completely gone.

"…'Rique…" Sano softly said.

"I must finish this," the guard affirmed quietly.

"Damn it, I can't stand just sittin' here watchin' this go on," Sanosuke helplessly said, spreading his open hands apart, "Why're you puttin' us through this?  Don't you realize it hurts your friends to see you hurt?"

Enrique lowered his head, only making Sanosuke feel worse.  "…I'm sorry," he said, "But… I must finish this."  His blade turned back toward Aleron, who stood still as before, waiting for the Japanese youth to move away.  Sanosuke glared at the full-blood, then slowly backed away.

But there was no movement for a while, aside from heaving breaths and the half-Spaniard's unsteady blade.  Finally, Aleron took his blade away and wiped it on a bandana he pulled from his shirt pocket.  "Eet _ees_ feenish," he stated.  "Your eyes almost cry."

Aleron sheathed his saber and addressed the closest witnesses, Sano and Kenshin, "Make heem een house. We return to France tomorrow."  He then walked away toward the main part of town.

As the puzzled crowd muttered amongst themselves, Enrique's friends knelt by him.  He could barely remain on his knees.  Kenshin remained quiet, for he knew Sanosuke would ask the necessary questions.  Sure enough, the tall man asked once more "Why, 'Rique? What was that all about?"  His voice was half irritated, half pitying.

"He will answer when he is less exhausted, that he will," Kenshin said, beginning to help the young man to his feet.

Enrique began to protest, "No… I will stand on my own… Or not at all…" 

But Kenshin drew him up anyway, telling him he needed warmth and rest in a sheltered area.  He then proceeded to ask where the least expensive hotel was, or who could spare this man a room for a while.  An elderly man offered his front room, and soon the guard was warmed and rested, his wounds cleaned and bandaged.  His friends stayed with him.

"I'm sorry," he finally said as he sipped tea near the fireplace, "I kept you for too long from your search, and now cannot come with you."

"We could not just leave you in a dangerous situation, that we could not," Kenshin replied.

"But what was the point?" Sano asked, "Why didn't he kill you? Why did he even wanna fight anyway?"

Enrique sighed quietly, looking down into the warm cup and turning it in his hands.  Slowly, softly, he forced his eyes to look into those of his friends and he said, "The Captain… He tests me often.  He finds it hard to trust me, you see… Trust?  Is that the right word?  Maybe I mean to believe in me."

They only seemed more puzzled and unhappy, but were obviously waiting for him to elaborate further.

His eyes slowly filled with both pride and shame.  "He… Captain Aleron… He is my father."  He then looked down at his drink to avoid the expressions of sad disbelief in the faces of the others.

"But… But he's cruel!"  Sanosuke burst in a shocked whisper, "How c'n he treat his son like that?!  Why d'you take it?!"

Kenshin kept Sano's words in mind for a future conversation.

"Because," Enrique answered, "I suppose… (sigh) I may not say the correct words.  But I suppose he did not want a child of half-blood.  He and my mother did not have true love… I was a product of this.  My mother took care of me, but he went away."

The stunned silence continued, with Sanosuke shaking his now lowered head, looking angry.

"I know, it seems bad of him," the guard acknowledged, smiling sadly, "But I learned to fight and went to France so I could serve under him.  So I could show him I am a worthy son.  I feel that, someday, I will succeed in his tests enough.  And he will love me."

Maybe that was why he so readily forgot his Spanish language.  Maybe that was why he tried to appear confident no matter how hopeless he felt.  And it certainly was why the battle had been so miserable.

"You didn't tell us cuz you knew we'd be even more pissed," Sanosuke guessed, voice low in anger yet too drained to be truly menacing, "I know I woulda taken his head off if I coulda.  You damn well better hope I don't see him again."

"I understand your feelings," Enrique said, sounding a bit thankful for those sentiments, "But I will respect him as anyone should respect their father.  I feel he can change.  I will give him the time he needs."  He sipped his tea again, tilting the cup forward rather than his head back, to keep the latter lowered.  Doubt at his own words showed in his eyes, yet stubborn hope still clung there as well.  This deeply impressed both of the natives sitting near him.

Kenshin leaned slightly forward, sincerity in his eyes.  "That is a strong attitude, Enrique-dono," he said, leaving the honorific on the name out of respect, "I hope you can find happiness soon, concerning this.  Do not feel bad for the delay, I ask of you.  We are willing to stay with you should you need companionship."

"I agree," Sanosuke said with a nod, his anger fading to sympathy, "You c'n count on us.  We'll be your buddies no matter what goes on with this.  You've got lotsa spirit to be goin' through this."

Enrique smiled and blushed slightly, eyes lowering to his drink once again.  "Thank you," he said, "I really don't deserve such heavy praise."

"Sure ya do," Sano said with a full smile of his own, "Seems your only weakness is you're too humble, even if ya _do_ act like yer perfect.  Get some self-esteem, man!"

They spent some time talking a bit more, all slowly cheering up, though still haunted by the earlier events.  The travelers felt they would remain so for a long time to come.  But for now, they felt Enrique deserved some time feeling wanted, and that was what they gave him.

Yahiko was doing some kenjitsu stretches in the house as the door slid open and a defeated Kaoru stumbled in.  She started with a slumped walk, which became a bent drag, which became a crawl, which became her lying on her stomach, arms limp at her sides.

"I'm a faaaiiiluuuure," she bawled into the floor, "I couldn't find a jooooobb.  My feet huuuuurt."  A growing pool of tears formed under the rivers gushing from her eyes.

"So nobody had openings at all?" the little boy asked with some surprise as he sat down nearby.

"Maybe some did," she answered, turning her swimming blue orbs toward her student, "But just cuz I'm a giiiiiirl…"  She sniffled, "Now I can't earn money."

"Oh, well, I guess I have a change in news," Yahiko said, "Those two guys ain't working at the Akabeko after all; they found a job at a rice market.  So there's an opening after all."

Kaoru's eyes widened.  "There… there is??  But… But then I hurt my feet for nooooothiiiing!"  More bawling.  She was so frustrated and tired and sore and discouraged.  And now she was too tired to walk all the way over to talk with Tae-san about the job opportunity.  But since they were friends, surely she'd find a way to squeeze her in if she went by tomorrow.  She calmed down slowly at the thought.

She suddenly sat up, asking apprehensively, "But what will I do about dinner?  I don't want to start going into debt like Sanosuke, to the store or anywhere else."

"Well, ya don't have to worry about tonight," Yahiko said, opening a small cloth package, "I brought home some stuff from the restaurant figurin' you wouldn't have new money."  Inside was, indeed some food that was still mildly warm.

While her eyes narrowed at the lack-of-success comment, she still thanked him for his consideration as she accepted the food.  "At least I can earn like I'm supposed to tomorrow.  And don't worry, I won't snoop around when you're with Tsubame-chan."

"Shut up," Yahiko muttered, blushing and turning around.  But he knew this was true, she would most likely respect their space when it came down to it.  That's why he had decided to let her know about the job.  At least it would give Kaoru something to do, anyway.  He knew the house was too quiet without the other guys around, and knew that she would be miserable at home in that silence.

"We'll do ok," he said quietly, more to himself than to his big-sister figure.

But she heard, and paused in her eating to nod and smile strongly, saying, "Yes.  We will."

"Thank you so very much for the dinner," Kenshin said with a smile, bowing to the elderly man who had insisted they stay and eat before setting off.  Despite the sun being low in the sky, he had not been able to convince them to spend the night.

"You're quite welcome," he answered, "and your friend here will stay for the night, so the frost stops eating him up."

"I guess you do well to avoid the open," Enrique said from the porch steps he sat on, his face now cleanly shaven excluding his small moustache and chin-tipping beard, "But really, I can give you a password so you can take public routes too.  No more need to worry about the other guards."

"Really?!" Sanosuke asked with a perk, "What is it? Maybe we should write it down or somethin'."

"I have already done so for you," the French Spaniard said with a smile, handing them a card with some kind of markings on it.  The travelers looked at it, blinking at the odd symbols.

"You have it sideways," Enrique said, turning it for them.  But question marks only continued to float above the heads of the Japanese men.

"Oh," Enrique said with a small chuckle, hand to the back of his head, "I guess you cannot read French.  But anyway, just hold it out with that side up and they should believe you.  They all know me."

"Thanks buddy," Sanosuke said as Kenshin put the card away in his supply pack, "And remember to stop by at the Kamiya Dojo or Akabeko in Tokyo when you come back to Japan."

"I gladly will," he said with a smile and grateful bob of the head, "I cannot say how long that will be, but I wish you best of luck with the monster.  I truly hope you can bring him to justice without being harmed."

"Not like we plan to fail," Sanosuke chuckled while crossing his arms.

They all knew it was time to really say goodbye now.  However, that felt far more difficult than it had to be.  There was their new but close friend Enrique, in the midst of a possibly hopeless situation but looking as if he knew he would succeed.  Smiling and sitting straight in confidence despite the latent pain in his deep green eyes.  He would have to fight his ongoing battle alone, even though both of them wanted so badly to help.  Enrique could see this desire, and widened his smile for them.

"Not to worry," he said with as much perk as he could muster, "We will meet again."

Kenshin slowly nodded and put on a smile as well.  "We shall," he agreed.

They left it at that, and the travelers set off once again.

(From Sonja:  If enough of you express a liking for Enrique, I'll write his very own story.)


	8. Episode 8 ::: Thoughts on the Phoenix: ...

_Rurouni Kenshin: The Phoenix Saga_

Episode 8 – Thoughts on the Phoenix: Two Men Become Brothers

(Note:  If I end up with errors about Sanosuke's past, I apologize; I had to get it from a couple manga synopses I found.  If I made the wrong guesses… well then that's just how it'll be in this universe. ^_^;;  And I apologize for the non-episodic pacing; I'm not doing too well in many respects.  Me twy though.  And thanks for the sincere reviews everyone, especially Kanzen ne Tsuki  ^_^, I'm bogged down by lots of college work but I'll keep on writing, slowly but surely, to the end.

--Sonja)

Kaoru felt cold and alone as she lay under her blanket.  Cold and alone, even though the house was warm enough and she had slept by herself for all these years.  All except that night with Kenshin.  Just lying there next to him, talking to him and then sleeping in his comforting presence made his absence already feel unnatural and empty.  She shivered slightly in reflex to it, curling tighter against her now wadded blanket.

"Kenshin…" she quietly murmured, "I know I promised to get through this time happily… But I didn't know it was possible to miss you so much already.  Enough to talk to you while you're not even here."  She chuckled quietly at how silly that was.  And yet, she continued, her sparkling blue eyes gazing at a space next to her, imagining the gently smiling Kenshin lying there, floating in the pool of his spread red hair.

"This is hard, you know," she whispered, "to have you gone the very morning after we proclaimed our love.  It's like having only one bite of rice at a meal.  You're still hungry, there's so much left… In fact you become even hungrier than you were beforehand.  That's how I'm feeling right now… Are you feeling the same way, Kenshin?"

She got no answer, of course, even though part of her wished she would receive one.  But she knew he would agree with her.  She knew he loved her just as much as she did him, and so she was not the only one feeling an absence on that night.

***

Sleeping in the streets would have created unease for residents, and hospitality was not sought after, so once again skeletal trees served as the roof over the travelers' heads.  Through the sparse thatch, Kenshin could easily see the stars on that clear, cold night.  They seemed to shiver rather than shimmer, the sky a dark, icy blue rather than unfathomably black.

But blue could be unfathomable too.  Like Kaoru's eyes, holding love that Kenshin could not possibly deserve.  And yet, he could never remove that from her; it was a part of her now, as it was a part of him.  The red thread of fate tied them together through years and miles, even though the far end had been severed and slackened long ago.

Now the pull was tight, tugging at his heart.  To be away from Kaoru right after they had revealed matching ends of fate's thread ached him so.  No longer was he adrift, but firmly anchored.  Distance lengthened the chain, but already he longed for return, reprieve from the absence of her wonderful voice, strong arms, and starry eyes.

Ah, the sky… Ah, her eyes…

" 'Tweet tweet' goes the lovebird," Sanosuke teased mildly.  He was lying on his side with his head propped by a hand and an elbow.

"Oh," Kenshin leaked with minor surprise, blinking at his friend as his thoughts jumped to the back of his mind, "How did you know I was –"

"Well, yer eyes were awful sparkly," Sano elaborated with a smirk, "Like that, you couldn't've been thinkin' about the more recent issue."  He was now frowning.

"Hai, sou de gozaru," Kenshin admitted, partly feeling guilty then for his thoughts about himself instead of their absent acquaintance.  "Is that why you are not asleep yet?"

"Yeah," the younger man sighed, picking up a long twig from the ground and studying it in the flickering yellow light of the campfire.  It was quite curvy and rough in texture.  "I just don't get why he'd go through all that crap for such a cold-hearted bastard."

"The bond between family members can reach beyond reason," Kenshin answered, "perhaps more so than romantic love."

"Still…" Sanosuke stopped, having begun to speak before letting Kenshin's words sink in.  Approval from his own father had been second priority to Sanosuke as a youngster… But he had been wrong.

"Kenshin…"

"Hai?"

"I know nobody's pasts seem to matter in our group," Sanosuke quietly began, touching smoldering wood at the edges of the fire with the long, crooked twig, opening small holes which bled glowing orange cinders, "But it still feels a little like… like we're cheat'n out a little, an' bein' cheated.  I mean… Like, we should be able to trust each other with this kinda stuff.  It's hard to just carry somethin' alone, ya know?"

Kenshin nodded slowly, looking reminiscent and understanding.  "I do know," he answered.  He had planned to tell everyone about his past eventually, but had wanted to wait with the pity and sadness until more happy memories could be built, so they would all know he could be alright when he wasn't thinking about it.  But it had been a long time.  Perhaps long enough for his young friend.

"Wanted to do my freeloadin' without it bein' outta pity or anything," Sanosuke continued, "but I guess you won't affect that, really…"

"Is this about _your_ family, if I may ask?" Kenshin was not insistent, only speaking up thus because he already knew Sanosuke disliked drifting in his emotions; he preferred to move along, swift and strong, though that was obviously difficult with this particular subject.

"Yeah, it is."  Sano removed the stick from the fire, looking at its blackened, smoking end.  He held it out a bit toward Kenshin.  "Lookit this, Kenshin.  Been stickin' it in there for a while now, but it still didn't catch on fire."

Kenshin looked at it quietly, a bit curiously.  "Hai…?"

The young man put the end back into the fire.  "But then if ya leave one tiny ember burning when you leave a campfire alone, or leave one stray spark, the whole forest can go up in flame when nobody's trying."

The rurouni blinked a few more times with wide eyes.  Then his face grew neutral as he got the point.  Then his eyes went big and blinky once more; it was not like Sano at all to be philosophical!  Sanosuke, using allegory to make a point?  Uncanny.

The rooster-head looked at Kenshin again, then chuckled dryly.  "I'm still a patriot, Kenshin; I can be idealistic when I want to.  Symbols and all."

Kenshin nodded, a small smile admitting some wondering as to why he had not seen that as possible before.  "Well… You do not have to force yourself to talk about things when it's difficult to start.  If you need the accidental burst, I will be prepared for it, that I will."

"Nah," Sanosuke replied, looking back at the campfire around the twig, "I wanna start a fire.  If I gotta burn, there may as well be light too."

He let go of the branch, though not throwing it in, and lowered his head onto his now folded arm, lying down fully and keeping his eyes on the fire.  Somehow wanting to avert his usually confronting eyes.  His voice was tired and filled with sighs as he spoke, as if speaking of a mild irritation, although his aversion alone made this far from the truth.  "I'm sure ya wonder once in a while what my family situation is, figurin' I was orphaned and taken in by Taichou.  But that ain't how it is; I had a perfectly good family, parents an' a little sister.  But when the war came, I really wanted to help out, wanted to stand up for my beliefs.  Dad wouldn't have that though, so I ran away."  His tone began to convey more genuine sadness as he said, "An' even though I don't regret it, I still do… The crap he warned me would happen did, an' I had to lose my family to believe him.  That's kinda why I thought of Taichou as my dad; he believed in the same stuff I did, unlike my real dad.  An' I ended up losing both of 'em."

He was silent for a while, the firelight still reflected in his deep brown eyes, subdued by his partly lowered lids.  Kenshin remained silent, unsure of what to say, and knowing that Sanosuke now had to deal with the feelings he had brought to the surface.  Despite his philosophy of avoiding feelings and judgment until he knew all the facts, Kenshin could not help but feel sorry for his friend.

After lying there for a while in silence, Sanosuke finally forced his guilt-ridden eyes to look at Kenshin.  His voice sounded very young now, and sad.  "I was close to my sister.  Me an' her, we were best buddies, an' just trusted each other with… with everything.  Uki-chan looked up to me.  An' here I went an' abandoned her, left her all alone.  An' I just can't face them all, if they're still around.  I don't even know if they are.  But even if I did know, I don't think I could make myself do it.  Family love or not, this had to've hurt 'em bad enough for 'em to hate me.  Of all people, I hurt my own family."

His eyes lowered once more, horizontally since he was lying down, the earth-colored orbs exhausted from the strain of contact with such heavy emotion.  Kenshin's own violet ones had met his with openness and understanding, and they now filled with even more sympathy.

"Gomen nasai, Sanosuke," Kenshin said quietly, his tone showing his sincerity, "The guilt of causing pain for a loved one… it is one of the worst burdens to carry."

The young man's eyes once again met Kenshin's at that statement.  A statement by one who obviously knew what that was like, or at the very least was good at understanding the feeling.  "Yeah… Thanks for knowin' it.  You've always been good at bein' sympathetic.  But, I dunno if I'll ever get the guts to smooth this out.  I don't think they can forgive me, an' seeing their hurt might end up bein' worse than this guilt, and make their pain fresh again."

Kenshin, moving slightly closer and fully facing his friend, softly pointed out, "However, there is no way to know without doing so, that there is not.  If they loved you enough to be pained, then that love can quite likely carry forgiveness in time.  It may be bittersweet, but at least the uncertainty would be gone."

Sanosuke nodded slowly, as well as could be done in his position.  "You're right," he said after a bit, "I'll try… Maybe after this is settled, I'll get myself to go their way.  At least it's a little hope…" His head lowered to his chest, eyes closing.  "I'll try."

There was silence for a while, except for the crackling of the fire.  Then, Kenshin gently said, "In case it is any solace to you… Whether or not they accept you back as family, the rest of us care for you the way a family would.  No matter what happens, you will still have the rest of us, that you will."

Sanosuke slowly opened his eyes and looked back at Kenshin.  A small smile came to his mouth.  "Thank you," he said, without abbreviating,  "Yeah, Jou-chan is quite a bit like my little sister, as I remember her.  And Yahiko's a little brother, annoyance an' all.  But… I've never had a big brother.  Unless you count Taichou.  Dunno if he was more like a father or big bro."

"Well," Kenshin said with a small smile of his own, "If it is alright with you, you now have one.  In the future, you can consider it in-law, but the bond is still the same, I believe."

Sanosuke thought for a while, then sat up, looking at the red-haired man.  He and Kenshin did indeed get along well, and quite family-like too.  He had the same ideals as his late hero, and was good to spend time with even if he was a bit stand-offish at times.  This did help keep him in line, he realized, like one would expect from an older sibling.  And, he realized right then that he felt much closer to Kenshin, as well as the rest of the group, than he did to his other more long-standing friends.  It felt almost too good for him to consider Kenshin a family member.  Yet here was a direct offer.

"So…" he queried, "even if I got mean or somethin' like 'Rique's dad, you'd still find it in you to care about me?  Or even if I had somethin' about me most would hate?"

"If you attacked an innocent I would of course intervene like before," Kenshin answered, "But I would always care for you, that I would.  Would you do the same for me?"

"Well yeah," Sanosuke said, smirking a bit, "Hell man, I'd do pretty much anything.  For Jou-chan, the kid, and even you.  The fox-chick, different category, but same vow.  Yeah… you're my brother."

Kenshin smiled and nodded in a small bow.  "We are brothers."

Sanosuke was grinning, and blushing a bit, looking down at the ground.  Such a proclamation was so mushy, but it also made him feel warm and happy.  He had a big brother.  And that was Kenshin, of all people.  How cool is that?!  He chuckled, then looked at the campfire.  The crooked twig was on fire now.  He picked it up, holding it up like a torch.

"I got my fire," he proclaimed, "Took all that waitin' around, but there it is."

"Indeed," Kenshin agreed, "Though what will you do with it?"

Sanosuke only looked at the flame for a while, watching it as it clung to the branch, its flaming tendrils blowing with the cold breeze like bright hair.  Or like the long plumes of a beautiful wild bird.

"I dunno," he finally said musingly, "Maybe I'll light myself on fire and emerge from the ashes as a new person."

They were silent for a bit, as this referred to a conversation they had with Enrique.

***

They were comparing Eastern and Western myths, concepts, and holidays.

"So no Christmas like ours?" Enrique confirmed.

"Nope," Sanosuke answered, "There ain't many Christians around here that I know of."  Kenshin remained quiet about the misfortunes he knew went on concerning that group; there was only so much he could do, although at least in his younger years he made an important save for them. (Note: Check for a future fanfic on that. ;) –Sonja)

"You do have a fine set of holidays," the Spaniard commented.  "Hmm… Let me think of another question…  Oh!  Have you ever heard tales about the Phoenix?"

" 'Fiinikusu'?"  Sanosuke repeated in a puzzled tone.  "Nope, never heard o' that."  Kenshin shook his head once.

"Then what about Hou-ou?  Um, did I say that correctly?"

Recognition sparked on the Japanese faces this time, Kenshin's positive and Sanosuke's negative.

"The bird born from the sun," Kenshin defined, "whose arrival on Earth was said to signify a new era of peace."

Sanosuke muttered, "I sure didn't see it, and no wonder…" 

Enrique smiled and nodded to both of them.  "I learned a bit about Hou-ou while learning Japanese.  And I found it a little comparable to the Phoenix, a bird that exists in Western beliefs."

"Others believe in the bird as well?"  Kenshin asked with surprise.  That certainly added credibility to its existence, which even he had not expected.

"Well, it is quite different, though it seems to herald similar things," the French Spaniard answered, "Let me see if I can explain this right:  The Phoenix is an immortal bird, the color of fire, but it does not live forever the same.  When it must, it builds a nest of herbs, which catch on fire.  The bird burns itself, and from the ashes comes a new Phoenix."

There was some awed silence, aside from their tapping footsteps, as they imagined the amazing spectacle.  "Whoah," Sanosuke finally whooshed, "I dunno if that can really happen or not, but that's a neat story!"

"It is still a symbol of change and renewal, that it is," Kenshin observed, "though in a far more dramatic image.  I think I like that version of the sun-bird's story more than our native view."

"Well, maybe it really is the same all over, and just has never been witnessed here," Enrique suggested, "Of course it probably doesn't really exist, but considering many places in the world all have similar tales, you never know."

***

_Maybe I'll light myself on fire and emerge from the ashes as a new person._

Kenshin chuckled quietly.  "That has the potential to happen in the lives of all," he pointed out, "for better or for worse, that it does."

Sanosuke watched the flame dancing on the stick for a while, nodding slowly.  At first he only seemed to be considering what Kenshin said, but slowly his eyes took on a look of curious resignation.  Kenshin almost felt he had to stop him from burning himself after all.  But just before the will could become action, Sanosuke stabbed the stick into the hard, cold ground as well as he could, rolling it until the fire was put out.

Kenshin sighed in some relief, although he was not quite sure why.  Maybe he was letting stress get to him too much and his perception had had no grounds.  That odd feeling was bizarre and troublesome, though, making him shiver for a moment.  He pulled his blanket around his shoulders to disguise the shiver as one of cold.  It certainly was growing cold quickly, anyway…

"Well," Sanosuke said quietly, "when we see 'Rique again, he'll probably need lotsa friendly support.  Poor guy."

Kenshin nodded, already pushing past his strange period. "Hai.  We will be ready to keep our friendship with him known, that we will."

"I'm gonna get to sleep now," Sano announced in his usual out-of-the-blue manner, lying down abruptly and squirming until he was comfortable again.  At least a burden had clearly been lifted from his mind, allowing him the peace of mind for rest at last.  "Good luck guardin'.  G'night."

"Goodnight, Onii-san."  Kenshin smiled briefly.

Sanosuke twitched a smile back, then closed his eyes and began the process of slumber.

***

::In the morning…::

"Are you sure??"  Kaoru asked with nervous disbelief, "Only cooking jobs are open?"

" 'fraid so," Tae apologized in her Kansai dialect, "We've got plenty o' people washin' dishes, an' plenty o' servers too."

"But I can't cook," Kaoru whimpered, looking down, "How am I supposed to do a job I can't do?"

"Well, you're bound to learn sometime," Tae offered encouragingly, "All o' us women can cook at some point in our lives.  It's in our blood, ya know."

"Maybe…" Kaoru said consideringly, "Maybe if I focus on my future as Kenshin's wife, the instinct will kick in."

"Ya still on that train o' thought there, girl?"  Tae wondered, "Even with you two still bein' so shy?"

Kaoru's eyes widened.  "Oh!  I haven't told you yet!"  She took her friend's hands in her own and excitedly burst, "Guess what, Tai-san?  He loves me!  We told each other before he left!"

It was the waitress's turn to have wide eyes, followed by an excited smile.  She couldn't help herself as she vigorously shook both of Kaoru's hands.  "Congratulations, Kaoru-chan!  Waaii!  This is awesome!  I knew ya could do it someday, I knew it!"

Blushing and proud at the same time, Kaoru remained smiling and laughing along with her enthusiastic buddy, as Tae continued her proclamations of victory and 'I-toldja-so's.'  Many of the workers in the kitchen looked at them funny.

Finally, as the emotion calmed once more, Tae finally let go of the girl and clasped her hands under her own chin.  "Well," she said in a brusque manner, despite her demure pose, "It's definitely about time to get you cookin', girl.  Even if it means some customers take a break."

"D-d-demo Tae-san," Kaoru protested, looking worried once more, "I don't want to do that to you and your business.  Maybe I can take some kind of lessons from someone."

"Are you thinkin' o' Megumi?"  Tae wondered.

"Well, maybe," Kaoru answered, putting a finger to her mouth and turning her head slightly aside, muttering, "But I don't know… She already does a lot of cooking for us, and she's really busy and I don't want to bother her about that…"

"Askin' shouldn't hurt," Tae said with a shrug.  "Now I might seem mild enough, but take this as an order from your sempai: Learn to cook somehow, somewhere, in three days.  Whether you decide to take the chance doin' it here or somewhere else, I want you to be a cook here within that time."

O_O  "Th…th…three days?"

"Yup," Tae answered with an emphatic nod, "So you should get started practicin' right away.  The Akabeko's countin' on you!"  She then whirled back to work, her white apron swirling with the motion, vigorously picking up a tray while humming happily.

Kaoru sat there, wide-eyed, a bit blue in the face.  "…Three days," she muttered, "…Learn to cook in three days…"


End file.
